O Resgate de Suki
by Teolacio
Summary: Sokka decide que ele deve resgatar Suki, mesmo que para isso, tenha que enfrentar sozinho a inteligente e perversa Azula.
1. Chapter 1

O Resgate de Suki

Capítulo 01

Era um corredor escuro e muito difícil de enxergar qualquer coisa a uma distância maior do que um metro. O eco dos passos do homem vinha de todos os lados, mas era um som abafado. O ar estava pesado e quase sufocante, o homem estava com muita dificuldade para respirar, deixando os pulmões carregados de desespero e dor. As paredes do corredor eram de uma pedra escura, mas lisa. Pareciam blocos de pedra recoberta com metais em formato de pedra, algo nunca visto antes.

O corredor desbancava um uma sala que parecia ter três passos longos por três. Ela era iluminada por duas tochas nas paredes laterais. O som da chama era ilusoriamente alto demais. A tocha provocava um barulho irritante e amedrontador. Era incrivelmente semelhante aos sons que os dobradores de fogo faziam quando disparava seu ataque.

Na parede, bem no alto, mais ou menos a dois homens de altura, estava uma garota presa pelos punhos e pelo tornozelo com algemas pretas feita de ferro. A garota vestia uma armadura de placas na cor verde musgo que cobria o tórax, e um vestido largo e pesado em duas tonalidades de cores. Seu rosto tinha uma pintura branca, com a região próxima aos olhos pintados de vermelho. Era nitidamente uma guerreira Kyoshi.

- Suki é você? – disse o rapaz, quando se aproximava vagarosamente na direção do corpo. De repente, a garota abriu e deu um terrível sorriso, enquanto a maquiagem era derretida, como se pegasse fogo. A prisioneira era colocada delicadamente no chão pelas correntes escuras. Neste momento, uma voz ecoou por todos os lados da sala, uma voz conhecida, ao meio de risadas malignas. Aquela voz era da Azula e dizia:

- Sim, sou a sua querida Suki. Venha me dar um beijinho!

Neste momento, a guerreira se transformava em Azula, mas ela tinha três metros de altura. O homem arregalou os olhos e falava, colocando as mãos para o céu, tentando se proteger da gigante:

- Não, não, não...

A gigante Azula se abaixou. Seus lábios enormes eram feitos de magma extremamente e dolosamente quentes. O homem não conseguiu evitar, a gigante azula beijou o pequeno Sokka, derretendo a sua pele e provocando uma intensa dor, no meio do cheiro do enxofre que inundava o local.

Neste momento Sokka acordou com um berro altíssimo, suando debaixo dos braços, na testa, nas mãos, no pé e até no seu peito, deixando sua camisa de tecido leve e fino para dormir e da cor azul completamente molhada.

Ele olhou para todos os lados. Ele ainda estava no seu quarto no templo do ar do norte, onde seus amigos haviam se escondido após o fracasso da invasão. O quarto era simples, tinha apenas o saco de dormir dele, uma janela sem veneziana alguma, mostrando o céu estrelado do lado de fora, um cantil de barro queimado e com água, e sua mochila verde, comprado no reino da terra.

Ele sentou, colocando a mão no rosto e retirando o suor da testa e comentando com um sussurro:

- Foi apenas um terrível e pavoroso pesadelo.

Ele se levantou e foi para a janela, com os olhos inchados devido ao sono, e ficou observando o horizonte, que se perdia por entre as nuvens, sentindo o frescor do ar noturno assoprando levemente o seu rosto e esfriando a sua pele. Ele tinha a imagem mental de Suki, amarrada, sangrando pela boca, rosto machucado e chorando. E aquela imagem o perturbava. Relembrou do rosto maquiavélico de Azula, presa pelas dobras de Toph, provocando-o, falando sobre Suki.

Seus punhos se fecharam e seu rosto de contorceu em ódio. Era o rosto e as palavras de Azula que agora dominava a sua cabeça. Ele comentou para si, dando um forte soco na parede, com a força que ele nunca havia utilizado antes:

- Maldita, ela vai morrer ainda. Se não for pelas minhas mãos, será pelas mãos de alguém.

Neste momento, a porta de madeira do seu quarto é aberta rapidamente, e a figura de Toph, com um rosto completamente assustado e de um camisolão enorme e verde; de Katara, coçando os olhos de sono; Zuko, com a sua velha cicatriz e cabelos soltos e despenteados; e Aang, apontando seu bastão para dentro do quarto, como se preparasse atacar um adversário existente, apareceram do corredor.

- O que aconteceu aqui Sokka? Estamos sendo atacados? – falou o Avatar em posição completamente em alerta, olhando para todos os lados do quarto velozmente.

Sokka voltou a sentar em seu saco de dormir, e respondeu para todos os curiosos que ali estavam, simulando um bocejo:

- Foi apenas um pesadelo, não foi nada. Podem voltar a dormir.

Aang, ao ouvir o comentário, imediatamente abaixou seu bastão, ficou com os olhos quase fechados, deu as costas e falou:

- Ainda bem, estava morrendo de sono. Tchau para todos e até amanhã.

Todos ficaram ali, parados, olhando para Sokka se deitar em sua cama. Então o resto do pessoal se retirou. Apenas Toph ainda permaneceu parada na entrada, com as mãos sobre o batente da porta, de cabeça cabisbaixa.

- Se você quiser conversar comigo sobre este pesadelo? Estou aqui para isso – disse Toph, corando sua bochecha e deixando apenas os dedos do seu pé direito encostado no chão, mostrando claramente seu desconforto devido a sua timidez.

- Obrigado Toph, mas eu só preciso dormir agora – disse o garoto, deitando-se dentro do saco de dormir e se aconchegando.

A garota fechou a porta. Sokka ficou por mais alguns minutos pensando na Suki, tentando imaginar como era a sua prisão, antes de pegar novamente no sono.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

Era um dia de sol, mas devido à altitude do antigo templo dos dobradores de ar, não era um dia quente, mas sim fresco. Sobre uma praça onde os antigos monges meditavam, e agora nada mais é do que ruínas, com pedras de antigas estátuas, vasos e outros elementos, estavam toda a Gaang, agora com Zuko fazendo parte dela. Todos estavam em volta de um grande mapa, na verdade, um grande pedaço de papel desenhado a mão livre, onde pequenas marcações de tinta representavam casas, prisões, palácios e outros detalhes do terreno da nação do fogo.

Zuko mostrava e dizia o que era e como era cada uma daquelas marcações, com outros detalhes. Ele apontava para uma pequena bola redonda no mapa e disse:

- Aqui é onde fica uma das torres de prisioneiros da nação do fogo. Aqui era onde estava meu tio preso.

Sokka ficou encarando para a pequena marca de tinta preta sobre o papel amarronzado, e pensou, colocando sua mão sobre a sua boca:

- Por acaso existe alguma possibilidade dos prisioneiros da nação da terra e presa pessoalmente pela Azula, estar aqui?

Zuko parou de falar e se virou para o rapaz, cruzando os braços. Disse, com o olhar interrogativo:

- Qual o seu interesse em salvar prisioneiros presos pela Azula?

Aang olhou para o rosto de Sokka com dó e disse para o seu amigo:

- Eu sei que você gostaria de soltar seu pai e os prisioneiros. Eu também queria vê-los livre. Mas nós já discutimos que não é a melhor estratégia. Provavelmente os melhores homens da nação do fogo estão cuidando dele.

Katara, que estava ao lado de Aang e cedia um lugar ao seu lado para Haru se sentar, disse para o irmão com o tom de voz quase materno:

- Nosso pai deve estar bem. Não se preocupe.

Sokka disse mentalmente, onde apenas ele próprio pode escutar, ainda fingindo estar olhando para a prisão no desenho, ainda com as mãos na boca:

- Eu sei que o meu pai deve estar bem, na medida do possível. Mas não é com ele que estou preocupado...

Zuko percebeu que Sokka olhava para o papel, mas com a mente distraída. Ele então respondeu à pergunta do jovem:

- Olha Sokka, provavelmente ela não colocaria nenhum prisioneiro aqui. Mas eu acho que não há discussão sobre não salvarmos os prisioneiros neste momento.

Sokka começou a se irritar com o Zuko. Sua cabeça ficou nitidamente vermelha de raiva. Sokka, apontando o dedo para o homem, falou com aspereza em sua voz:

- Olha aqui senhor muda-casaca-como-troco-de-roupa, quem você pensa que é para falar sobre estratégia? Até agora você só pensava em pegar o Avatar...

Todos se levantaram, enquanto Sokka caminhava na direção do príncipe, abanando o seu dedo indicador no rosto dele. Aang, Katara e Haru pediam para ele ficar calmo, acenando com a mão para ele acalmar o ritmo da voz. Mas ele continuou, sem olhar para o que os outros faziam ou falavam:

- ... e falhou. Agora que ficou amiguinho, acha que pode me proibir de pensar em salvar a prisioneira?

Toph, enquanto permanecia sentada e longe desta discussão toda, ouviu a palavra no feminino. Ela interrompeu todos, levantando-se da pedra que estava sentada em um dos cantos da praça, falando:

- Prisioneir...A?

Todos olharam para a Toph e em seguida, olharam para Sokka, que havia parado de balançar o dedo e estava recuperando o fôlego. A turma o ficou encarando, esperando uma resposta, alguma explicação sobre o que ele queria disser. O garoto ficou extremamente vermelho e, agitando a mão e os braços de nervoso, devido ao medo de seus sentimentos fossem revelados, e sorrindo com um sorriso falso, ele desconversou:

- Eu disse prisioneira? Não, eu quis dizer prisioneiro.

Aang aproximou-se de Sokka, já que este havia se calado por um instante, e perguntou com o rosto triste por já desconfiar da resposta e do sentimento do amigo:

- Você não estava pensando na Suki, estava?

Sokka calou-se, desviando o olhar para o chão. Neste exato momento, Toph colocava seu pé ao chão, sentindo as vibrações que vinha dela, concentrando-se na parte de onde vinha a voz de Sokka. Ela sentia que a alteração da batida do coração de Sokka, ficando mais rápido. Sim, ela de Suki que ele estava falando. A garota abaixou a cabeça bem chateada, tentando esconder seu sentimento dos outros, virando o corpo e ficando de costas para todos.

- Todos nós temos alguém muito importante que queríamos termos juntos. Você não acha que eu gostaria de ter a Mai junto comigo aqui? – disse Zuko para Sokka, ainda com os braços cruzados.

- A sim, aquela doida de vestido preto que ficava jogando facas em mim! Sim, claro, ia ser super legal ela estar junto de nós – disse Sokka, cruzando também os seus braços, assim como o dobrador de fogo, olhando para ele.

Zuko controlou sua irritação com a resposta, respirando fundo e dando alguns segundos para que sua consciência voltasse a controlar o seu corpo. Em seguida, ele fechou os olhos e disse vagarosamente:

- Chega Sokka. Não iremos salvar ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto. Vocês não concordam?

Haru confirmou com a cabeça, coçando o seu bigodinho. O mesmo fez a Katara e o Aang. Toph fez um sinal de positivo, concordando com a idéia, sorrindo e feliz, na tentativa de fazer Sokka desistir da idéia, dizendo:

- Nós já conseguimos dar conta do recado!

Sokka pensou, silenciando-se e olhando para o rosto de todos que ali estavam:

- Vocês estão todos errados. Eu farei isso, mesmo que eu tenha que fazer tudo sozinho.

Em seguida ele respondeu com um enorme sorriso, mas um sorriso fingido e falso, que mais parecia uma piada:

- Claro, concordo!

As vibrações de sua palavra viajaram pelo chão, junto com as vibrações de sua respiração e outros dados, sendo captado pelos pés sensíveis de Toph. Ela pode perceber a desconexão entre o que sentia e o que dizia.

Todos que estava ali, agora suspirando mais aliviados, acreditaram em suas palavras, menos Toph, que sabia que ele mentia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Havia uma pequena oficina no templo, na verdade uma casa que parecia um galpão feito com paredes de pedras de cor amarela, e pequenas e várias janelas. Dentro dele poderia caber dois barcos iguais ao que a tribo da água acostumava usar. Lá dentro, por entre algumas máquinas de madeira, estava Teo. Ele construía alguns planadores para o caso dele precisar, colocando madeira resistente e parafusando algumas asas.

Sokka se aproximou do garoto, espiando para toda aqueles planadores, e perguntou para o colega:

- Olá Teo, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Teo, que estava com o corpo curvado e com um óculos protetor de vidro em seus olhos, respondeu se virando para o colega:

- A oi. Eu estou criando alguns planadores para mim e para o uso de quem precisará deles. Como deixei tudo para trás, quando fugi para cá, decidi deixar algumas possibilidades.

Sokka ficou olhando para um dos planadores que parecia estar terminado, já que suas asas tinham o pano azul costurado nas hastes de madeira, e a sua estrutura parecia forte. De repente, ele teve uma imagem genial na sua mente: ele se via voando no planador, em direção da nação do fogo, sozinho, sem que nenhum dos seus colegas saiba, e pousando perto da cidade, no objetivo de procurar por Suki. Ele, então, perguntou, colocando sua mão sobre a asa do planador feito:

- Eu adoraria aprender a voar nesta coisa. Você poderia me ensinar?

- Seria uma honra – disse o menino, colocando seu óculos sobre a testa.

- Que tal agora? – pediu Sokka, empurrando a cadeira de roda para fora do galpão, atravessando com a cadeira por entre as madeiras.

O local era escuro. Ele tinha um desagradável odor fedido de corpo suado e sujo, sem banho. A jaula era um cubículo de metal que a altura não chegava ao tamanho de um homem de pé, e a largura dava para uma pessoa se deitar, mas sem sobra. Como animais, as jaulas dos prisioneiros eram empilhadas uma sobre a outra, uma do lado da outra. Logo, também era possível ouvir os gemidos de lamentações de condenados, choros baixos de prisioneiras, tosses secas que anunciavam a morte de doentes, e barulhos feitos com a boca de loucos devido a condição de vida.

Entre uma das jaulas, bem entre a jaula de um velho que parecia estar no fim da vida e do homem que tinha o pior cheiro do local, e de uma mulher que tivera a língua arrancada por um dos soldados da nação do fogo, estava Suki.

Suki estava sem sua habitual maquiagem, na verdade o seu rosto estava com manchas de sujeira cinza e a tonalidade da sua pele era de um branco pálido e sem vida. Seus cabelos não estavam presos em ornamentos, mas estavam soltos, sujos, mal cheirosos e completamente despenteados. Ela não mais vestia seu habitual uniforme de guerra, mas sim um velho trapo rasgado em vários pontos do corpo e que pinicava a pele. Não usava sapatilhas, seus pés estavam descalços. Ela não mais estava de pé, na posição de combate com seus leques, mas sim deitada, apoiando-se sobre uma das barras de metais, olhando para o vazio do teto da prisão.

Ela relembrava de como havia perdido a batalha para a Azula e suas amigas. Eram vívidos as imagens, os sons e os cheiros daquele fatídico dia. Relembrava de sua colega da esquerda sendo derrubada por duas estocadas de duas facas no coração, disparada pela mulher de preto e cabelos presos. Conseguia rever de como a sua outra amiga tentava acertar um golpe na esquiva mulher de rosa e de cabelos presos em tranças, mas sem sucesso, enquanto a segunda acertava socos nos braços e nas pernas, deixando-a completamente sem forças. Era ainda mais vívida a imagem de Azula na sua frente, disparando terríveis rajadas de fogo azul, que lhe fazia recuar para trás devido à força dos golpes defendidos pelo seu leque. Ao menos, a imagem de Appa fugindo e sumindo no céu era a única coisa que valia a pena relembrar.

Porem, as lembranças de Appa imediatamente traziam em sua mente a imagem do Avatar e de Sokka. E a figura de Sokka, logo a fazia sentir novamente o gosto do seu beijo, delicioso e roubado na despedida dos dois, ao mesmo tempo em que explodia em coração o sentimento contraditório de abandono e frustração pelo o mesmo a ter deixado sozinha naquele lugar. Ela tentou espantar tais lembranças doloridas com uma chacoalhada na cabeça, que a fez voltar a sua atenção para a sua jaula de grades com grossura de um punho fechado. Ela disse quase sem voz, entristecida pelo lugar que vivia:

- Por que Sokka? Por que você não veio me buscar ainda? Venha me salvar, por favor.

Neste momento, a porta de entrada deste depósito de gente foi aberto, permitindo a entrada de luz, antes que fosse fechada novamente. Algumas pessoas da nação do fogo entraram e vinham na direção da cela da guerreira. Tinha um homem forte e alto, que parecia ser o chefe do setor, devido a sua roupas pomposas e completamente diferente ao soldado que vinha junto. Acompanhando-os, uma mulher de cabelos negros e metodicamente colocados ao lado da face do rosto, com um batom simples e de cor vermelho nos lábios, vestida com o uniforme real do trono da nação do fogo, com sorriso perverso no rosto e com o andar confiante vinha na direção de Suki.

Ela olhou bem para a mulher e a reconheceu imediatamente: "Era a princesa e maldita Azula".

- Exatamente senhor xerife do lugar, eu quero que você prepare a prisioneira para a mudança de lugar. O senhor não está ouvindo errado – falou Azula para o homem alto, com a sua voz penetrante e com os braços cruzados, caminhando para a jaula da prisioneira.

- Aqui está, a prisioneira de número 522 é esta aqui – disse o chefe, apontando com desprezo para a mulher suja e presa.

Azula parou ao laudo da jaula, contemplando com um prazer sádico as péssimas condições que Suki vivia, olhando por cima do nariz a sua presa, percebendo que esta ficava com o rosto fechado e com um olhar fixo nela. Esta, por sua vez, sentiu o instinto de guerreira borbulhando no seu sangue. Colocou sua mão ao lado de sua cintura, tentando achar sua espada de metal por impulso, na tentativa de atacar e furar o tórax da princesa da nação do fogo. Mas não tinha espada alguma, havia apenas alguns pedaços de pano apodrecido.

- Mas antes, por favor, de um banho nela. A deixe mais apresentável – disse Azula dando as costas para a jaula e olhando fixamente para os olhos do chefe. Este sentiu sua espinha arrepiar de medo e respondeu gaguejando:

- Sim senhorita.

Azula parou novamente, antes de sair da prisão, e olhando por rabo de olho para Suki, colocando as mãos em sua cintura e com a voz irônica e maligna, falou:

- Não queremos que o namoradinho dela a veja assim, quando ele vier tentar salvá-la.

Suki explodiu em raiva. Ela queria esganar o pescoço de Azula, queria arrancar sua cabeça em apenas um golpe de espada. Ficava se mexendo dentro da jaula, como uma fera selvagem recém presa, enquanto xingava a algoz de todos os nomes horríveis que ela conseguia lembrar, como se estes nomes fossem lanças e dardos de combate. Por fim, Suki profetizou:

- Um dia, eu sairei desta jaula. Quando isso acontecer, eu estarei ao lado do Avatar, rindo de bem de perto a sua queda, pisando em você como se você fosse a minha caça.

Azula sorriu, e caminhando para a saída, ele respondeu:

- Isso se o Avatar conseguir ficar vivo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04

Era de manhãzinha, ainda com o sol nascendo ao leste no horizonte azul do mar, e com o vento fresco assoprando as folhas das árvores pelo chão, quando Sokka se levantou. Ele estava caminhando sorrateiramente pelos corredores do templo, iluminados pelo resto de chama das velas do templo, com passos vagarosos e calculados, evitando o máximo que seus pés fizessem barulho, e passando pela frente do quarto de Duke, que estava com a porta fechada. Ele continuou ao caminho da saída, passando pela porta onde o Avatar dormia enrolado com a sua manta, espiando para o rosto do garoto que dormia na tentativa de verificar se ele esboçava alguma reação de acordar. Quase na porta que dava acesso para a praça, ele passou em frente ao quarto de Toph.

Ele parou por alguns instantes, colocando apenas a sua cabeça no vão da porta, enquanto seu corpo estava atrás da parede, e a viu deitada em sua cama improvisada de coisas amontoadas, que parecia um bolo de tecido. Ele ficou ali, encarando-a, tentando descobrir se ela estava realmente dormindo. Ela estava de costa para a porta, com as mãos debaixo da sua cabeça, com as pernas encolhidas e próximas ao corpo. O garoto tentava descobrir se ela tinha a respiração profunda, vendo as roupas verdes que cobria Toph subindo e descendo lentamente e nitidamente, de acordo com a respiração. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta e uma estranha secura nos lábios e um aumento de umidade nos olhos, causado por uma tristeza estranha que surgia. Não sabia bem o porque de sua tristeza, mas teve vontade de voltar, de não abandonar seus amigos, e principalmente a Toph neste momento. Mas, misturado a esta idéia, a imagens, os sons e as sensações terríveis do seu pesadelo, de Suki sofrendo torturas pela Azula não o deixava voltar.

- Tenho que continuar, tenho que salvar a Suki – pensou o guerreiro para si.

Assim, Sokka balançou a cabeça na tentativa de se concentrar e continuou a observá-la.

- Se ela estiver acordada, ela poderá perceber que eu estou indo. Mas parece que ela está realmente dormindo – disse em sussurros a si mesmo.

Ele continuou a andar em direção da praça. Neste instante, Toph abriu os seus olhos cegos e colocou imediatamente sua mão na parede de pedra amarelada de seu quarto, tentando "escutar" algo com a sua dobra de terra.

Sokka foi até o galpão, atravessando a praça ainda na penumbra, e pegou o planador que ele treinara dias anteriores com o Teo. Ele o levou até o parapeito do lado esquerdo do templo, subiu sobre ele e ficou ali durante algum tempo, segurando firmemente a barra em madeira de apoio, olhando para o longo mar e de águas escuras, e suspirando profundamente, esperando adquirir confiança. Ele fechou os olhos, imaginando-se voando, abriu os olhos em seguida e se atirou no ar. Ele começou a cair alguns metros rapidamente, até que ele alcançou a resistência do ar e o planador passou a caminhar para frente.

- Ufa – disse o Sokka, calmo e se concentrando no seu objetivo.

Neste momento, sem ninguém saber, Toph estava na entrada do templo, "vendo" com a dobra de seu pé a partida de Sokka, segurando uma manta verde sobre o seu corpo para o proteger dos ventos gelados. O seu cabelo escuro e agora solto, junto com a manta e o tecido da roupa que usava movia-se com velocidade e no mesmo sentido que este vento o assoprava. Ela ficou calada com a partida, abaixando o seu rosto e ficando com os olhos úmidos, sentindo uma certa tristeza, coisa que não estava acostumada em sentir.

Azula aproximou-se de um grupo de guardas composta por quatro homens, que a esperava no lado de fora, distraídos com conversas fiadas. Antes de ela voltar, eles ficavam olhando as mulheres passando e as xavecavam, dizendo frases estúpidas e contando que trabalhava para a princesa e se mostrando devido ao uso de seu uniforme. Quando eles viram a princesa aproximando-se, fizeram posições de reverência real, mas com o riso preso na boca. Na verdade este grupo de quatro pessoas parecia um bando de idiotas, e era guardas de baixos calões antes de serem intimados para ajudar a princesa.

- Podem descansar. Não iremos sair daqui neste momento – disse Azula sorrindo, mas com o seu olhar maligno nos olhos.

Ela começou a andar e percebeu que os guardas começaram a segui-la pelo caminho de pedra que os levariam até a cidade mais próxima, localizado no pé do morro. Ela parou imediatamente e falou, virando-se para eles:

- Nós, em dias próximos, levaremos uma prisioneira, chamada Suki, guerreira e importante, para uma prisão mais ao norte do nosso território, na prisão do "Sol Sangrento". Vocês entenderam, não entenderam?

- Sim princesa – responderam os guardas completamente confusos, já que ela mal falava com eles, e agora estava revelando uma informação que parecia desnecessária ela revelar. De qualquer forma, eles ouviram novamente a voz confiante de Azula.

- Então acho que vocês deveriam ir até a estalagem desta cidade e tomar todo o tipo de bebida alcoólica que vocês puderem tomar. Não se preocupem, estão em descanso durante algum tempo. Vão curtir, soldados.

Eles se olharam, com o olhar desconfiado e com a boca fechada. Eles começaram a se mover pelo caminho, ainda encarando a mulher de uniforme vermelho, e vagarosamente, devido à desconfiança. Mas, depois que começaram a descer pelo morro, e a figura da princesa ia ficando menor ao topo do morro, devido à distância, eles começaram a tomar mais confiança. Um deles comentou:

- Hoje tem festa rapaziada! Eu vou azarar com todas as damas da cidade. Elas não vão agüentar o charme do soldado que segue Azula numa missão importante de mudança de lugar de prisioneiros.

Azula ficou parada, rindo malignamente de seu plano genial, enquanto tinha os braços cruzados e via os idiotas descendo o morro, felizes e loucos para curtir o dia. Ela então comentou em voz alta e confiante:

- Isso mesmo, vá espalha a notícia pela cidade inteira, bando de idiotas. Deixe que esta informação cheque nos ouvidos de quem deva chegar. Vai parecer um vazamento de informação, mas isso não passa de uma informação plantada. Com o meu tio solto, com certeza o Avatar, ou pelo menos o Sokka acabaram ouvindo de algum bêbado e acabará caindo em minha armadilha.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 05

Após uma viagem tranqüila pelo o céu aberto e de dia quente, voando por cima das águas calmas e azuis do mar do norte, Sokka conseguia ver o começo do continente da nação do fogo no horizonte, terreno coberto por magma solidificado, na sua cor preto escuro, e algumas montanhas ao fundo. Conforme ele se aproximava, detalhes das pedras e dos morros iam ficando mais nítidos e de tamanhos maiores.

A uma distância próxima, mais ou menos a um minuto de vôo de distância, já que a costa do continente quase estava debaixo dele, o garoto pode perceber uma família de cinco pessoas pescando na praia.

Sokka arregalou os olhos e fintava-os com interesse, tentando descobrir se eles perceberam a sua aproximação.

- Preciso desviar o planador, eles podem me ver – concluiu Sokka, olhando para a asa que estava encima do seu corpo, tentando lembrar da aula dada pelo Teo de como fazer uma curva fechada para a direita. Porem a tentativa não obteve sucesso e o "grande pássaro" passou por cima das cabeças dos moradores do local, provocando uma sombra temporária e rápida no local onde eles estavam.

Com muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu pousar, ralando seu joelho nas pedras afiadas do magma solidificado e quebrando o suporte de madeira na assa da direita, provocando um grande estalo de madeira se partindo. Ele se levantou com muita dor e olhou para todos os lados, em seguida se abaixando por trás de uma pedra, tentando se esconder de olhos curiosos. Porem, ele viu ao seu redor apenas uma "planície" do mesmo tipo de pedra na qual era coberto nesta parte do continente, e alguns pássaros marinhos sobrevoando o céu, em uma ida e volta para o continente.

- Eu preciso estancar este sangue no joelho... e preciso trocar de roupa. Já sei, vou por a velha roupa que eu roubei no sul da ilha – disse Sokka, sentando-se em uma das rochas irregulares.

O menino amarrou um pedaço do pano da assa, que estava quebrada e impossível de voar novamente, no seu joelho, estacando o sangue. Em seguida, retirou sua roupa azul típica da tribo da água do sul, ficando pelado debaixo do sol forte do início da tarde, e por fim vestiu a roupa vermelha da nação do fogo.

- Pronto, sou praticamente um morador daqui – comentou Sokka, ajeitando o seu cabelo para o penteado igual ao que usara alguns dias antes.

A viagem terrestre do guerreiro, no início, foi muito difícil. Andar por aquelas rochas novas e irregulares quase o fez torcer o tornozelo. Mas, após algumas horas andando, encontrou o caminho para a civilização. Ele parou no meio da trilha para pegar um pouco de comida que ele trazia dentro de sua sacola, que também tinha moedas, a roupa azul escuro, saco para dormir, outras peças miúdas e de usos pessoais e a peça do jogo de Pai Sho dado por seu mestre Piandao. Depois de se alimentar continuou por mais algumas horas. Já bem a tarde, ele encontrou uma vila e foi na sua direção, esperando encontrar algum lugar para descansar e planejar os seus próximos passos.

Algum tempo depois, ele entrou na vila. Era um lugar com apenas algumas casas, mas era possível ver que existiam duas indústrias, uma ao centro e outra na beirada de uma colina. A maioria das pessoas que caminhavam era de pescadores e camponeses, que viviam suas vidas completamente despreocupadas com a guerra e com o domínio do mundo. Entre as ruas, era possível ver alguns animais feitos para a agricultura, como o forte porco-touro, que carregava arados nas costas, e a vaca que servia de carne.

Havia uma estalagem em uma das ruas da cidade, bem luxuosa, com arquitetura parecida com um pagode chique, porem seu tamanho era baixo. O garoto entrou no local. Ele viu o hall de entrada, uma área de seis passos, por seis, com travesseiros espalhados pelo chão, onde três guardas da nação do fogo estavam sentados. O guerreiro preocupou-se com a presença deles ali, sabia que onde havia soldados, havia a chance de ser descoberto, e assim, ele ficou olhando eles, sem perceber que os encarava firmes. Mas logo ficou despreocupado pois os mesmos estavam completamente alterados, falando mole e diziam palavras desconexas.

Aliviado, ele pode reparar que também havia um senhor de cabelo grisalho, vestindo um vestido branco e usava uma bandana com uma bola branca no centro.

- Nossa, que senhor mais estranho – pensou para si o rapaz.

Ele se aproximou da recepcionista, que estava atrás do balcão e era uma jovem moça de vestido vermelho comum de atendimento e cabelos presos atrás de sua cabeça, e perguntou:

- Por favor senhorita, eu preciso de um quarto para dormir.

- Claro, são quatro moedas – disse com tom cordial e delicado, enquanto estendia a mão, esperando receber as moedas.

Sokka riu sem graça e falou, abrindo a sua sacola de viagem:

- Espera só um minutinho, que eu vol procurar aqui algumas moedas para você.

Ele começou a remexer nas suas coisas lá dentro, jogando os objetos de um lado para o outro, enquanto ele colocava a sua língua para fora e do lado da boca.

- Está difícil de achar. Mas vem cá, não está meio caro este quarto não?

A recepcionista desfez o sorriso que tinha na boca, e permaneceu quieta, com a mão esticada sobre o balcão. Ele continuava a remexer o saco, quando a pequena peça redonda e feita de madeira do jogo de Pai Sho saiu do saco e caiu sobre o balcão, provocando um pequeno barulho e chamando a atenção do garoto. Ele olhou para ela e quando se preparava para a pegar, uma mão enrugada pelo tempo a pegou sobre o balcão. O guerreiro se virou e viu que o velho vestindo branco estava ao seu lado, de pé, sorrindo e com uma postura de quem está interessado nas coisas de Sokka.

Este estranhou a atitude do velho e, entortando a sobrancelhas e esticando ele as mãos, esperando que ele recebesse a peça de volta, disse para o ancião:

- Er... isso é meu, será que o senhor poderia me devolver?

O velhote colocou a peça próximo aos seus olhos e examinou a peça. Após alguns segundos examinando, ele olhou para o garoto e falou empolgado e com energia, apesar das várias rugas em seu rosto:

- Eu adoraria jogar Pai Sho com você. É uma maravilha quando jovens como você decidem entrar neste maravilhoso mundo.

Sokka viu que o velho não devolvera a peça, pelo contrário, continuava a segurá-lo, agora mais perto do bolso do estranho vestido branco. Com medo de ser roubado, ele pegou, em um golpe veloz, a peça entre os dedos do senhor, puxou com força e o removeu da posse do estranho, falando com a voz firme e desconfiada:

- Sei, sei, também adoro os velhos que adoram jogar com os novos. Mas infelizmente não sei jogar esta coisa não.

O velho torceu sua sobrancelha e curiosidade e perguntou, colocando a mão no queixo, como se analisasse o garoto:

- Então como este jovem conseguiu esta peça importante de um jogo maravilhoso como o Pai Sho?

- Recebi de um amigo – respondeu, virando-se de lado, tentando terminar com o assunto devido ao mal estar que o estranho o provocava.

- Qual amigo? – perguntou o velho, torcendo o tórax para frente, num estado de completa curiosidade e exaltação.

Sokka ficou ligeiramente confuso. "Que velhote curioso? Por que ele não vai cuidar da sua vida?", pensou. Mas os olhos do homem o encaravam com muita intensidade e interesse. Então ele respondeu:

- Acho que o senhor não conhece. Ele mora no sul e o senhor não deve conhecer.

O velho gargalhou com a resposta, deixando Sokka ainda mais assustado, fazendo-o dar dois passos para trás e provocando um sorriso forçado. Em seguida, o estranho revelou:

- Por acaso não foi o Piandao, mestre no caminho da espada?

- Como... como pode... como sabe... – gaguejou o garoto completamente confuso com a revelação.

- Acalma-se garoto, ele é um grande amigo meu. Sabe, participamos de um mesmo grupo – falou o velho, puxando o garoto para um canto, longe dos ouvidos da recepcionista, que não mais tinha as mãos esticadas, mas sim braços cruzados. Ele continuou – mas isso é um outro assunto que será tema para conversas futuras, com certeza. Mas então, não quer aprender a jogar Pai Sho?

Sokka coçou a sua bochecha, apoiando o braço sobre a mão esquerda, onde o braço esquerdo estava cruzado na frente da sua barriga. Ele ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos. Disse, por fim:

- Mas que raios aprender Pai Sho me será útil, sem querer ofender é claro!

O senhor estranho deu uma risada bem larga e exagerada, marcando o rosto todo com uma feição de alegria e divertimento. Ele respondeu, tentando segurar a risada que forçava a saída:

- Conhecimento e sabedoria nunca são demais. Acredite nisso.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 06

Sokka se sentou num pequeno banco de madeira escuro, ficando de frente para uma grande mesa redonda, onde um grande tabuleiro com linhas retas se cruzavam, e percebendo diversas peças redondas dentro de um estojo claro e de madeira no seu lado direito, encostado nesse tabuleiro.

Do outro lado da mesa, o velho se sentou vagarosamente e com dificuldade, devido as dores nas juntas dos ossos que a idade adora trazer. Acomodado, ele limpou o tabuleiro com as mãos de uma forma milimétrica. Sokka olhava aquilo estranhando a obsessão da limpeza do velhote. Este, por sua vez, ao reparar a estranheza do garoto, que coçava a cabeça, e percebeu que ele não estava muito acostumado com aquela mania:

- Fique frio garoto, isso é apenas uma mania de velho.

Esse virou o rosto e o olhar, envergonhado por mostrar a sua estranheza com a atitude do velho.

As mãos enrugadas do velho pegaram a outra caixa de peças que estava do lado dele, e a colocou próximo de si. Em seguida, ele começou a retirar as peças uma por uma, revelando peças de desenhos diferentes, e colocando-as em fileira na frente do tabuleiro. Sem falar nada, Sokka pensou, repetindo os gestos do seu novo professor: "Acho que eu devo fazer a mesma coisa. Deve ser algum ritual maluco desse jogo ficar colocando as peças em fileira".

As peças iam sendo colocadas exatamente da mesma forma que o velho tinham colocado as suas. O professor ficou olhando perplexo, quando perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Repetindo o mesmo ritual – disse Sokka, estufando o peito e pensando: "Estou arrasando..."

- Ritual? Isso não é um ritual, estou apenas separando as peças. Você está bem? – disse o senhor confuso com a frase do menino. O guerreiro, por outro lado, abaixou a cabeça e colocou a mão, tampando o rosto, envergonhado e pensando: "Não acredito que isso não era um ritual".

- Bom, vamos começar então – disse o mestre do jogo.

- Ensinarei para você a versão mais básica do jogo, para que você possa entender alguns conceitos de estratégia. Não fique bravo se achar que a regra é simples demais, esta versão "para iniciantes" tem este objetivo mesmo.

- Oras, está me chamando de idiota? – pensou Sokka, enquanto via o velho pegando algumas das suas peças na mão, e ouvia pessoas chegando no hall da estalagem.

- Quero que você preste muita atenção nesta parte. Eu irei falar sobre objetivos do jogo – falou o mestre. Sokka perguntou:

- Qual o motivo desta importância?

- Simples, meu caro. É de estrema importância, quando começamos a agir, a planejar, seja no amor, no campo de batalha ou na vida diária, sabermos ao certo o que queremos. Viver sem ter um objetivo fixo em nossas mentes, agir sem nos relembrar-nos diariamente do porque estarmos aqui é agir caoticamente, e o universo parece, mas não é caótico. No jogo, isso não é diferente. Antes mesmo de começar, devemos saber muito bem quais são as formas de vencer.

Sokka ouviu aquilo com muita atenção e interesse. Pensou: "Nossa, ele parece ser uma pessoa bem sábia". O velho, que estava falando firme e parecia ter um ar de professor, logo voltou a normal, com sorriso encantador e continuou:

- Bem, o objetivo do jogo é conquistar um maior número de terreno, um número maior do que o do adversário. Para isso, você tem que cercar a peça do adversário com as suas peças. Sendo assim, você deve pensar em como cercar as peças do adversário.

- E estas coisinhas escritas nas peças, como a flor de lótus que eu recebi, por exemplo – perguntou Sokka, sentindo os seus dedos coçando a pele do seu braço e olhando para a peça da lótus branca que recebera dias atrás.

O mestre explicou suspirando:

- Deixe estes detalhes para depois. Esta regra é apenas para mestres avançados. Mas continuando, acho que podemos jogar um pouco, apenas para você começar a sentir as regras.

Sokka ficou pensando e calculando nas regras do jogo. Pensava, enquanto olhava para as peças do velho, para o velho e para as sus peças: "Não deve ser difícil, acho que posso vencer". O garoto, num golpe furioso, ficou ereto, estufou o peito, deu um leve soco na sua coxa, e disse levantando o dedo:

- Eu aceito.

Sokka começou com a primeira jogada, colocando sua peça entre as linhas no território de cor vermelha, próximo a ele. O mestre colocou sua peça em outro lugar. Assim, o garoto ia colocando as peças, o mestre fazia rapidamente o mesmo. Em um momento do jogo, Sokka parou para contemplar como o jogo estava. Havia mais peças dele no jogo do que o do mestre! "Uau, eu estou ganhando" pensou Sokka, enquanto sorria abertamente e começava a tomar um ar confiante.

- Você é mestre, mas está perdendo de um iniciante, que coisa feia.

O jogo continuou, e de repente, as coisas começaram a mudar. Ele via suas peças sendo encurraladas de uma forma que parecia não ter saída. A cada jogada do velho, suas peças era arrancadas uma atrás da outra.

Sokka não acreditava naquilo. Ele viu no final do jogo, com sua boca aberta e ouvindo risadas do mestre, sua última peça sendo retirada. Ele ficou calado, olhando para as peças do mestre e tentando descobrir o que aconteceu. O velho perguntou:

- Quer saber o porquê da minha vitória?

- Talvez por que o senhor já saiba jogar este jogo por mais tempo?

- Talvés... mas não é só isso, garoto. Você caiu na minha estratégia.

Sokka parou ainda mais pasmado, perguntando:

- Estratégia?

- Sim, é claro. Veja. Desde a hora que você entrou aqui nesta estalagem, eu fiquei te examinando. Devido a minha experiência, percebi um ponto fraco a ser utilizado: o excesso de confiança. Não foi muito difícil preparar uma armadilha. Eu o provoquei, o deixei achar que havia ganhado a partida. Você caiu e desviou o seu pensamento para o seu sucesso, e não para o jogo. Não viu as armadilhas que preparava, muita das jogadas consideradas até infantis por parte dos mestres no Pai Sho. Você também subestimou um pouco o adversário. Ou seja, você fez tudo, absolutamente tudo errado. Um general não deve tomar estes erros.

O garoto arregalou os olhos e se levantou, sentindo os seus dedos tocando na sua cintura, ainda ouvindo as conversas das pessoas do lugar conversando, falando:

- General? Como assim general?

- Oras Sokka, eu sei que você coordenou, sem sucesso, a batalha da invasão no dia do eclipse. Eu sei o motivo da sua falha, alem de algumas estratégias erradas, e outras certas: Azula.

Sokka tinha o rosto paralisado pela surpresa. Sentia um arrepio subindo pelas costas, como se ele sentisse um perigo imediato próximo. Seu coração bombeava o sangue, carregado de adrenalina por todo o seu corpo. Suor escorria pela sua barriga. Ele achava: "Este cara está aqui para me derrubar. Ele foi mandado aqui pela Azula".

O velho, ainda com a sua faixa na testa, com seu vestido branco, sentado sobre o confortável banco, com os braços esticados sobre o tabuleiro, com o rosto agradável e sem demonstrar qualquer agressividade, explicou para Sokka:

- Calma meu rapaz, não sou enviado aqui pelo senhor do fogo, ou pela Azula. Não sou inimigo meu caro. Estou aqui para ajudar o Avatar, ajudando o homem dos planos. Fui enviando pelo seu mestre da espada, e pelo Iroh, um grande general e um grande amigo de guerra.

- Eu conheço Iroh – respondeu o garoto, ainda no estado de choque, de músculos prontos para correr se necessário, e sentindo o cabo da espada na palma da mão.

- Acalme. Meu objetivo é dar algumas dicas de estratégia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 07

O professor atravessava arrastando o chinelo pelo chão de bambu, com o aluno ao seu lado. O corredor era largo, e as paredes eram de papel da mesma forma que eram os da entrada, alem de ser relativamente escuro no seu interior, por não haver nenhuma janela. Porem, o local era bonito e agradável, pois ele sentia um adorável cheiro de incenso que era queimado no canto. Na frente de uma porta, o velho pegou um pequeno balde de madeira, sentindo o peso e a textura da madeira nos seus dedos, e a colocou no lado de fora. Sokka ficou olhando curioso, olhando para a coisa no chão. O mestre, vagarosamente, o enchia com água. No final, sentindo o peso do balde cheio de água e tendo que usar o máximo da sua fraca força de velho, levantou-o ao alto, sobre a cabeça. Por fim, empurrando a porta com ma ponta do pé, colocou-o encima da porta entreaberta. Aquilo parecia uma armadilha de criança, pois o balde cairia sobre a primeira pessoa que abrisse a porta.

O guerreiro ficou olhando tudo aquilo, sem entender o que o velho queria. Na verdade, suspirava entediado, sentindo uma vontade tremenda de se coçar em todas as partes de sua pele, já que assim ele tinha alguma coisa para fazer. Ao final, o dono do aposento pediu para o aluno, apontando na direção de pequenas cadeiras de alturas pequeninas encostada na parede:

- Pode entrar, por favor.

O quarto era igual a todos os outros: cama de baixa estatura, mesa com cadeiras pequenas, uma estante de madeira escura, cantil para água e outras coisas, tudo iluminado por um lampião de fogo acesso na parede oposta da entrada.

Sokka se sentou, sentindo o desconfortável pequeno banco acomodando o seu traseiro. Em seguida, dobrou os joelhos, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor do machucado, e olhando para o professor. Esse, por sua vez, pegou uma xícara de chá do bule ao lado da cama, e então tomou um gole. Em seguida, se sentou, colocando a xícara de lado, percebendo pela pele das mãos que o líquido já não estava mais quente.

- Ok, estamos aqui, sentados, prontos para absorver todo o conhecimento estratégico. Pode começar – falou Sokka sarcasticamente, sentindo-se o incômodo do banco e da situação toda.

O velho começou a falar, sentindo a aba da xícara nos seus dedos, enquanto o levava para a boca:

- A estratégia competitiva, existe dois lados e uma situação. Você, o adversário e o jogo. Na parte do combate, seria o campo de batalha. Mas também existe outra região de combate.

- Como assim outras regiões?

- A mente e as emoções do exército e do general. Sim, todos acham que devemos nos preocupar apenas com as coisas do plano físico, mas quem consegue controlar a mente e as emoções do exército inimigo e do general adversário, você também consegue vencer a batalha. Se o general é esquentadinho, provocamos. Se ele é fraco, nós os intimidamos. Se o general for arrogante, pareça inferior – disse o mestre, tomando outro gole do chá ao final, sentindo o gosto doce e morno do líquido da camomila.

- Isso não tem nada a ver – disse o estudante, abanando a mão em desprezo.

O velho se levantou em um pulo, com o corpo rígido e a cara fechada. A respiração parecia alterada e seu corpo explodia em raiva. Disse:

- O senhor é uma mariquinha. O senhor é um desastrado. O senhor é ridículo. O senhor foi o responsável pela derrota do seu exército no plano da invasão.

O garoto se levantou assustado. Aquelas palavras penetravam nele como facas na sua pele. Ele sentiu o seu estomago borbulhar de raiva, assim como sentia o sangue se acumulando na sua cabeça, deixando-o vermelho. Disse aos gritos:

- Você é um velho louco. Eu vou embora...

- Duvido que você vá embora. É um marica para fazer isso, não tem coragem é um medroso para sair. É um retardado medroso e por isso não irá embora.

- Oras... – disse Sokka. Ele deu as costas abruptamente para o velho e foi na direção da porta, de punhos fortemente fechados devido à raiva que sentia. Na frente da porta, ele a empurrou fortemente, sentindo ma madeira tocando na sua mão, e depois escutando ela batendo fortemente na parede de papel. Neste instante, ele sentiu uma onde de água caindo no seu corpo, molhando sua roupa na região do ombro, costas e tórax, o seu cabelo e a sua face, fazendo-o sentir o frio do líquido gelando a sua pele, e fazendo o tecido da roupa grudar com a sua pele. Em seguida, o balde de madeira caiu na sua cabeça, sentindo uma pancada forte na sua testa e provocando uma dor e um galo.

O velho começou a gargalhar. Ele colocou as mãos na barriga, pois ele sentia dor na região de tanto ele ria. O garoto virou-se para encarar o velho, retirando o balde da cabeça, e falando com a voz envergonhada:

- Isso tudo foi planejado desde o começo não foi? Na hora que você colocou isso aqui na porta, você sabia que eu ia cair na armadilha?

O velho respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto, provocado involuntariamente devido às gargalhadas de alto volume, como a de uma explosão:

- É claro que sim, seu bobo. E aproveitei a sua arrogância do momento, sua idéia pessoal de que você é maior do que os meus ensinamentos para o forçar a cair na minha armadilha, e tomar um belo de um banho. Acho que você aprendeu na prática uma aula sobre armadilha e como não devemos cair nas provocações do inimigo.

Sokka sentia-se envergonhado. Ele olhou para o chão, andando na direção do banco vagarosamente e a passos tímidos, e se sentou quieto, ainda sentindo o gelo da água gelando o seu corpo e fazendo sua roupa vermelha grudar na pele e o seu cabelo escorrer pelo rosto. Sentado novamente, respondeu:

- Sim, eu aprendi esta importante lição.

- Outro ensinamento que eu lhe ensinarei é sobre a visualização do inimigo. Sim, isso mesmo – falou o velho, tomando novamente o chá, mas agora frio e conseqüentemente desagradável, fazendo-o franzir a testa.

O garoto perguntou, ainda se sentindo incomodado com o banco, mas curioso com as palavras:

- Como assim visualização do inimigo? Nós devemos ficar imaginando o adversário?

O mestre se levantou e respondeu rindo, enquanto aquecia o bule com as suas mãos:

- Não, não. Lembre-se que na guerra, a maior arma de seu exército não é as espadas, os tanques ou as dobras. As duas maiores armas são o fator surpresa e o conhecimento. A visualização nada mais é do que conseguir enxergar onde o adversário está indo, onde ele está, o que ele quer, sem que ele te veja antes.

Sokka desviou o olhar e começou a coçar o nariz, relembrando dos acontecimentos ocorridos no dia da tentativa de invasão. Ele reviu em suas lembranças a terrível figura de Azula, sentada confiante no trono onde Ozai deveria estar, falando arrogantemente: "Eu já sabia". Um sentimento começou a lhe provocar respirações profundas de insatisfação. Sentindo-se um idiota, ele tampou os olhos com a mão e disse resmungando:

- Droga, droga, eu não pensei que a nação do fogo podia estar sabendo do eclipse, da invasão, e que poderia estar nos esperando. Se eu soubesse, a invasão seria diferente, e a guerra JÁ estaria terminada. Foi culpa minha a falha, eu não fui me informar como estava o inimigo, como andava suas tropas.

O mestre queimou a sua língua. Ele ficou de boca aberta, abanando o ar para dentro dela com as mãos para a esfriar, e então disse:

- Exato. Se você soubesse de tudo, ou ao menos da posição e do preparo do exercito da nação do fogo, tenho certeza que VOCÊ teria feito uma armadilha encima da armadilha do inimigo, teriam desviado a atenção de Azula, e não o contrário, e vocês saberiam onde Ozai estava escondido! Desculpe-me pela franqueza Sokka, mas você foi AMADOR no dia da invasão.

A palavra "amador" penetrou na sua mente como um terrível golpe de espada. A imagem que ele tinha de si mesmo, de um homem que conduziu inteligentemente o seu exército, o homem que tem brilhantes idéias, que recebeu elogios de seu pai, irmã, mecânico e dos outros, foi bruscamente quebrado. De repente, na sua imagem interna, não mais existia um Sokka esperto, mas sim um Sokka fracassado e amador. Em sua imaginação, Sokka não estava mais com armadura de guerra brilhante e em postura confiante, mas sim de cabisbaixo e triste.

O velho continuou, assoprando o chá, para que este ficasse menos fervente e possível de ser tomado:

- Mas não fique triste. Não estou aqui para apontar os seus erros, mas sim aprender a pensar melhor, a aprender a enganar quem o engana, aprender a gerenciar uma batalha como um profissional.

O garoto continuou cabisbaixo e suspirando. De repente, como se um outro Sokka, aquele inteligente e esperto, cochichasse em seu ouvido, ele se questionou: "Espere um minuto. Esse senhor sabe de muita coisa, detalhes ocorridos na invasão".

Ele levantou a cabeça, encarando o velho, vendo-o tomar um gole de chá por entre o vapor que a xícara exalava, e perguntou, batendo com o dedo sobre a mesa, como se fosse um prego:

- Como o senhor sabe de tantos detalhes sobre o ocorrido na invasão?

Pela primeira vez, o guerreiro percebeu que o velho triste, de olhos murchos, sem o sorriso no rosto, cabisbaixo. O mestre respondeu:

- Azula era uma criança inteligente, esperta e muito habilidosa. Desde cede ela já se mostrava mais competente que o irmão e uma pequena promessa. Eu ensinei à princesa alguns dos meus conhecimentos de estratégia. Eu lapidei o diamante bruto da nação do fogo. Eu a ajudei a ser o que ela é hoje. Porem, ela desviou-se do caminho que eu queria que ela tomasse.

- Você fez o que? – berrou o Sokka, levantando-se rapidamente, empurrando o banco para longe e batendo o joelho na mesa, fazendo-o tremer.

O mestre continuou da mesma forma triste. O garoto quase não respirava por causa da raiva. A adrenalina não o deixava parado, ele andava de um lado para o outro do quarto de paredes de papel, pisando a passos firmes no chão de madeira e no tapete, como uma fera acorrentada. Perguntou, parando de repente e cruzando os braços:

- E qual o seu verdadeiro objetivo de me ensinar? Por acaso você está com peso na consciência?

- Sim Sokka. Eu estou com uma enorme e pesada pedra na consciência que não me deixa ficar calmo. Mesmo sendo sócio do clube, ainda não consegui eliminar esta dor. Pretenderia diminuir o meu erro ensinando um pouco do que eu sei para o outro lado balança.

O guerreiro da tribo da água, que estava com a roupa vermelha da nação do fogo, em postura e voz bem séria, terminou:

- Eu acho que você está um pouco atrasado.

Ele virou-se e saiu do quarto, olhando cuidadosamente para o alto da porta, com receio que outro balde de água caísse sobre a sua cabeça.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08

Toph estava exatamente onde Sokka havia sumido de seu rastreamento pelas vibrações do chão, respirando com dificuldade e suando na testa por causa do cansaço na tentativa de procurá-lo pelo templo todo.

- Droga, onde foi essa cabeça dura? Tem certeza que foi buscar aquela sem graça da guerreira Kyoshi. – disse ela, sentada e encostada na parede, segurando os joelhos e com os dois pés descalços bem apoiados no chão. Ela continuou – Guerreira? Aff. Aquilo não é guerreira. EU sou guerreira. Ela não dobra nada, mal sabe lutar com uma espada, usa uns leques para lutar. LEQUE! O que eu vou fazer com um leque no combate, assoprar o adversário até ele cair no chão em risada?

Neste momento, ele sentiu a vibração de alguém se aproximando. Pelo tamanho das passadas, pelo peso do seu corpo e pelos os sons dos passos, ela sabia que era o pequeno Duke.

Duke era um jovem garoto, que usava um elmo de guerreiro, que era usado pelo seu pai antes de ser levado embora pela nação do fogo, uma pequena capa vermelha, uma camisa amarela com uma jaquetinha encima dela na cor verde, uma calça má vestida na cor verde escuro e uma botina de couro. Usava um bastão como arma, mas não sabia usar direito, afinal, era muito jovem para isso.

Quando o garoto viu Toph pela primeira vez, ficou encantado com aquela imagem. Era jovem como ela, mas era mais velha, segura de si, ao mesmo tempo frágil, já que não conseguia navegar direito pela água. Sem ele saber, Toph parecia encaixar dentro do simbolismo, dentro da figura que ele tinha de sua mãe.

A garota falou para o menino, levantando-se e batendo a mão no vestido verde, para tirar o pó:

- Bom dia Duke, como vai?

- Vou bem – disse o pequeno com poucas palavras, mas com muita vontade de estar ao lado daquela figura que lhe fazia tão bem, sem saber o porque.

Ele se sentou ali perto, mas Toph não deu muita atenção. Ela pensava no que fazer:

- Sokka, seu bobo. Foi num ataque suicida só para salvar Suki. Se ele morrer ou for preso, eu juro que eu mato aquela idiota.

O garoto interrompeu o pensamento da dobradora, com a sua voz graciosa de criança tímida:

- Eu posso das uma volta no Appa? Eu gosto tanto de voar no Appa?

Neste momento Toph teve uma brilhante idéia. Ela esticou o corpo, quase como uma cobra, estralou o dedo e depois colocou o dedo na cabeça, pensando: "É isso".

Toph virou-se para o garoto, sorrindo e colocando sua mão no ombro dele e disse com uma curiosidade:

- É claro que sim, mas me diga... você sabe dirigir o Appa?

O garoto respondeu demonstrando felicidade pelo seu pequeno corpo, respondendo:

- Sim, sim. Eu vi como o Avatar o dirigia durante o caminho.

Toph largou o garoto e começou a caminhar na direção onde Appa dormia, dizendo:

- Ótimo, você vai me ajudar.

Sokka entrou no hall da estalagem. Os guardas ainda estavam sentados nas cadeirinhas, mas agora havia apenas dois. Um deles, falando enrolado por causa do amortecimento da bebida, paquerava uma moça, que o ignorava e estava do outro lado da sala:

- Oh, moçaaaa bonita. Psiuuuuuuu. Vem cá belezinha. Eu sou um soldado importante, não ta vendo não. Ó, estou trabalhando para a princesa viu, eu sou muito importante...

O garoto parou e pensou: "Princesa? Seria Azula?" Ele perguntou para o bêbedo, que agora estava com apenas um olho aberto, dando um tapinha nas costas e fingindo ser amigo:

- Olá meu caro amigo, tudo bem?que bom te encontrar. Quer dizer que vocÊ está trabalhando para a Azula agora?

O guarda respondeu, sem conseguir enxergar o rosto direito de Sokka e tombando levemente para a direita:

- Azula... ei, eu te conheço? Eu não te conheço! Xiiiii...

- Claro que me conhece. Sou eu, olha – falou o guerreiro sorrindo forçadamente.

- Pai? Dá um abraço papai – disse o soldado, abraçando o Sokka e bafejando cheiro forte de saque no rosto deste. Depois continuou – Estou trabalhando com a Azula, papai. Ela é cruéééééél. Olha, não conta pra ninguém, mas ela vai levar um prisioneira junto com ela, e parece ser importante.

O garoto da tribo do sul perguntou, tentando empurrar o homem, objetivando desvencilhar do abraço mal cheiroso:

- Tudo bem filho. Quem é essa mulher? Qual o seu nome. Papai precisa saber.

O temporário filho respondeu, soltando o garoto e quase caindo para trás:

- Moki... não não... não é moki. Tem ki no final, mas não me lembro do primeiro nome.

- Suki? – perguntou o garoto, segurando o braço do bêbado para que esse não tombasse novamente.

- Isso... é isso mesmo papai!

Sokka exclamou, segurando inconscientemente e fortemente os dois ombros do guarda:

- Suki!

Ela saiu do lugar, a passos rápidos. O guarda falou, sentando-se com um tombo causado pela bebedeira:

- Ei você não é o meu pai.

Sokka estava com uma mochila cheia até a porta com objetos diversos. Ele estava descansando dentro de uma fenda na rocha de magma endurecida, de dois metros de largura e altura, comendo um delicioso pão de atum na qual havia roubado. A cada mordida que ele dava no lanche, porem, ele imaginava Azula rindo malignamente de Suki, presa em correntes e numa sala escura, queimando-se com fogo apenas por diversão. Essa imagem o fazia embrulhar o estômago, o que deixava difícil comer o delicioso lanche.

- Azula maldita. Ela está levando Suki para outro lugar, outra prisão. Por que só agora, no momento que eu estou aqui, ela decidiu fazer isso? Só pode ser por um único motivo: Ela sabe que eu estou aqui, e acha que eu ainda sou um idiota!

Por entre os piares das aves marinhas que sobrevoavam de tempos e tempos a pequena fenda, ele pode ouvir um barulho ameaçador de passos sobre as pedras soltas daquele terreno irregular, vindo na sua direção. Ele parou imediatamente de comer e ficou parado, tentando escutar com mais detalhes o passo. Novamente, pode ouvir pedras rolando pelo chão, típico ao de alguém andando por esta região.

Sokka levantou-se silenciosamente, pegou a sua espada de lâmina escura, a retirou da bainha vagarosamente, evitando o barulho de metal em contato com o coro, e então a segurou na frente do seu corpo, em posição de ataque, buscando apoiar o pé em algum lugar mais fixo e que pudesse lutar de forma mais segura.

A fonte do som parou de se mexer exatamente neste momento. Sokka tinha certeza que a fonte dos passos pressentia que ele estava para atacar. Ele colocou a cabeça para fora da fenda na tentativa de encontrar o atacante. Ele viu o terreno vazio, apenas com as suas rochas irregulares e de tamanhos diversos espalhado por dezenas e mais dezenas de metros. Porem, uma pedra grande, próxima à fenda, que poderia facilmente abrigar uma pessoa que tentasse se esconder. O guerreiro pensou: "O adversário está ali atrás. Lembre-se dos ensinamentos do mestre. Tenho que ter a visualização do adversário antes, e não cair na tentação da curiosidade. Faça o inimigo se sentir curioso".

Assim, Sokka jogou sua pesadíssima mochila entre a enorme pedra e a fenda, em um ponto de vista na qual era possível dele vê-la, mas que o inimigo não pudesse ver o guerreiro dentro da fenda.

Ele esperou, espiando cuidadosamente o local, esperando a curiosidade do adversário o fizesse examinar a sacola jogada no meio das pedras escuras e cheia de coisa espalhada em volta dela. Neste momento, ele pode ouvir o som dos passos saindo de trás das pedras. Tinha chego à hora. Ele estava com os dentes rangendo, punhos segurando muito firme o quente coro da espada e a adrenalina corria pelo sangue.

No exato momento que ele pode ver o braço pegando a mochila, de uma pessoa se agachando, ele pulou na direção dela, aos berros e com a arma sobre a cabeça. De repente mal viu uma muralha de pedra crescendo rapidamente na sua frente e bateu com o rosto nela, sentindo uma tremenda dor por causa da pancada. A muralha voltou na posição inicial e, com a arma abaixada e com a mão esquerda sobre o rosto, na tentativa frustrada de fazer a dor passar, pode ver o seu atacante.

Era Toph quem estava ali, sorridente, com a mochila do garoto na sua mão, e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, comentando:

- Bem esperto Sokka, bem esperto. Mas eu tenho um radar pelos pés, não se esqueça.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 09

Toph e Sokka caminhavam sobre um morro de terreno irregular e coberto por mato na altura do joelho, que estava ao lado de um caminho estreito de terra batida. A garota, que estava descontraída, pois não captava ninguém por perto, perguntou:

- Eu sei que você está sabendo que o transporte de prisioneiro passa por aqui, mas você precisava vir por este caminho? Olha só que terreno ruim para andar. E se eles não passarem por aqui?

O garoto, que andava com muito cuidado e com o corpo dobrado, pois não queria ser visto por alguém, respondeu:

- Eles virão por aqui sim. Eu me lembro bem do mapa que o Zuko desenhou, indicando o caminho para a prisão que os guardas levarão Suki. E o caminho se assemelha em muito com este caminho deste mapa na qual eu tenho, que, por acaso, é este.

Toph, pisando com cuidado em um pedaço de terra com mato, pois o mesmo tinha espinhos que machucava a pele, comentou:

- Por que nós não vamos embora e resgatamos Suki depois, um outro dia, depois da vitória sobre o Senhor do fogo?

Sokka parou, com o pé esquerdo encima de um tronco podre de uma árvore tombada, olhando para a menina, com a testa enrugada de raiva, pensando: "Brincadeira sem graça/". Ela, pos sua vez, conseguiu captar pelas vibrações do chão a braveza de Sokka e riu da sua provocação, continuando a andar, passando do lado dele e lhe dando as costas.

Ela deu mais dois passos, quando sentiu a vibração do chão subindo pelos seus pés. Uma grande carroça de madeira e metal, com soldados a sua volta andavam pela estrada e vinha na direção deles. Ela colocou a mão no peito de Sokka, pedindo que esse parasse, e disse com o tom de voz sério:

- Eles estão vindo.

Azula estava dentro da enorme carruagem de metal, em pé e de braços cruzados. Ao seu lado estavam dez soldados, cinco homens e cinco mulheres, de uniforme vermelho escuro típico da elite do exército real.

A carruagem de metal na cor cinza escura, e com uma largura razoável, tremia a cada metro avançado. No centro desta, amarrada pelo punho, pescoço e tornozelo com correntes de metal e pesado, vestindo um camisão de tecido grosso e cinza, na verdade um trapo de melhor qualidade do que ela suara anteriormente, estava a guerreira Suki. Ela falou, com o cabelo escorrido pelo rosto:

- Alguém virá me salvar e irá derrotá-la, sua bruxa. Você vai ver, o Sokka ainda virá me salvar. Você verá, sua maldita.

Azula olhou pela janela de dois palmos de largura por um palmo de altura da carruagem e viu que o caminho passaria ao lado de um grande barranco. Ela falou para os guardas, apontando o dedo para o lado, como se apontasse para a colina do lado de fora, apesar de não ser possível de vê-la:

- Preparem-se, pois estamos passando por um caminho ótimo para sofrermos uma emboscada.

Em seguida, ela se virou par a prisioneira e disse com um sorriso irônico:

- Sabe queridinha, eu também não vejo a hora do Sokka vir lhe resgatar. Será tão emocionante ver velhos namorados se encontrando novamente. É uma pena, e engraçado, é claro, vê-lo cair novamente em uma armadilha minha e ter que lutar contra eu e os dez melhores soldados da nação do fogo que estava a minha disposição. Sim, será muito engraçado isso, definitivamente será.

A prisioneira se irritou. Ela começou a tentar se desvencilhar das algemas, balançando os braços e pernas presas, e entre gritos de raiva, disse:

- Desgraçada, eu pego você. Me solte e eu lhe matarei. Me solte e eu irei arrancar teus olhos.

Azula gargalhou cinicamente. A prisioneira começou a guardar na sua boca o máximo de saliva possível, enchendo aos poucos a sua bochecha. Quando estas não mais conseguiam guardar o líquido, ela cuspiu na mulher. A enorme bola transparente viajou no ar e acertou o rosto da princesa, molhando a franja do seu cabelo e a sua pele, fazendo a princesa retorcer o rosto em nojo.

Azula falou, dando um tapa ardido no rosto da prisioneira:

- Sua vaca!

Suki sorriu e ficou aliviada com a fúria da princesa, enquanto o rosto ardia com o tapa.

O guerreiro e a cega estavam agachados e segurando-se nas rochas atrás de uma elevação no chão do morro, espiando a estrada, tentando não serem vistos. Poucos segundos depois, Toph indicou com o dedo que eles estavam virando a curva e estaria no raio de visão de Sokka. Ele ficou olhando lá para baixo, ouvindo o som das pesadas rodas de metal da carroça se chocando com a terra do caminho, até o momento que os primeiros soldados da escolta começaram a surgir por detrás da curva. Aos poucos os rinocerontes que puxavam a carroça surgiam e por fim, a carroça em si apareceu. Ela era feita de um metal bem resistente, provavelmente da mesma fábrica que produzia o material. Ao seu lado, havia apenas quatro soldados da nação do fogo, com os seus capacetes padrões, alem do conduzidor, que sentava sobre um dos rinocerontes.

- Tem poucos soldados. Está fácil demais vencer deles. Vamos atacar – falou Toph, se levantando e se preparando para o combate. Neste momento, o garoto puxou a amiga pelo braço, forçando-a a abaixar-se novamente.

- O que foi? – falou novamente a menina ansiosamente, anda com o punho sendo segurado pelo Sokka.

- Você não acha que isso está fácil demais? – perguntou o garoto, dando uma espiada lá embaixo por detrás da elevação.

- Sim, muito fácil. Por isso que nós devemos atacar agora – falou a garota se levantando novamente.

O garoto, desta vez segurou no ombro esquerdo dela e a puxou com violência, falando:

- Abaixa-se sua doida. Não está vendo que isso pode ser uma armadilha da Azula?

- Armadilha? – exclamou Toph.

- Sim. Veja lá embaixo. Ela pode estar só esperando a oportunidade de nós nos revelarmos e atacar. A armadilha funciona assim – disse Sokka vendo a comitiva passando em frente do morro na qual eles estavam escondidos e indo a diante, na continuação da estrada, na direção de outra curva mais à frente.

- E o que nós devemos fazer? Ficar só olhando para onde eles vão? Faça-me um favor, para com isso – disse a garota, cruzando os braços chateada.

Sokka continuou olhando para a comitiva, que começava a virar a curva e a sumir de vista, por entre o pó amarelo da terra que levantava, respondendo:

- Exato Toph. Nós vamos seguí-los e tentar descobrir tudo que pudermos deles, sem que eles descubram algo sobre nós.

Ele se levantou e começou a andar rapidamente por entre o terreno do morro, puxando a menina pelo braço.

Azula olhou para a pequena janela novamente, reparando que o barranco ia diminuindo de tamanho, voltando a ficar quase no mesmo nível. Ela voltou a olhar para a prisioneira, com a boca rigidamente fechada por está chateada e pensou: "Droga, minha armadilha não funcionou. Odeio fracasso. Será mesmo que Sokka ou o Avatar estará andando por aqui? Acho que não. Eu jurava que minha provocação no dia da invasão faria o Sokka agir como idiota e o faria tentar salvar a sua amada. Parece que eu errei".


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sokka e Toph seguiram a carruagem de longe, esgueirando-se pelo mato ao lado do caminho de terra, até o momento que esta chegou a uma torre de metal. Á vários metros de distância, os heróis puderam ver a terrível prisão erguida ao céu. Uma torre cilíndrica, negra, possivelmente feita de metal, quase sem janela e reforçada com barras de metal. Ela era cercada pelo lado de fora por cercas de metais e arame farpado, o que permitia que os heróis vissem tudo lá dentro. No lado de fora, alguns soldados faziam guardas, dois na porta e outros andando pelo terreno.

A prisão andante parou ao lado da torre. Várias pessoas desceram de dentro, junto com uma garota presa por correntes, causando locomoção reduzida, e uma figura que não era estranha. Eles ficaram conversando algo antes que todos entrassem. Sokka estava espiando a uma distância segura, vendo as pessoas bem pequeninas devido a esta distância, com o nariz apoiado na pedra, mãos segurando a mesma e apenas com os olhos para fora do esconderijo.

- Eu estou vendo eles. Toph, a Azula realmente estava dentro da carruagem. Eu sabia que isso era uma armadilha. – disse Sokka, virando rapidamente os olhos para ver se Toph havia escutado o que dizia e em seguida voltou a espiar a torre.

- Legal – respondeu a menina, fingindo interesse. Ela em seguida pediu, enquanto coçava a nuca – podemos ir embora agora? Você viu só a Azula e não viu a Suki.

- Toph, a Suki está com ela, presa por correntes! Ela tem correntes de metal até no pescoço! – disse o garoto, simulando as correntes presas no seu próprio pescoço com as suas mãos.

- E daí, já fiquei presa num cubículo de metal apertado e me virei sozinha – respondeu Toph, ainda fria com a situação da presa.

- Nós vamos almoçar aqui, e de noite eu irei dar uma olhada mais de perto na prisão – disse o guerreiro, voltando a se esconder atrás da rocha e a ficar de frente à Toph.

- O que? – berrou ela, se levantando decidida – você está louco. Não vou deixar ir.

- Eu vou. Já tomei a minha decisão. Nada que você falar mudará isso – gritou ainda mais Sokka, ainda mais irritado com a Toph.

Toph ficou calada, mas morrendo de raiva, enquanto segurava suas próprias mãos com força, como se seu inconsciente a segurasse. Ela então deu as costas e começou a andar para longe de Sokka, falando:

- Então eu vou dar uma andada por ai. Daqui a pouco eu volto. E não tente me impedir.

Toph andou para dentro do terreno rochoso. Aquele lugar, feito de rocha por todos os lugares lhe deixava tranqüila. Era maravilhoso o lugar, pois ela "enxergava" com a sua dobra cada detalhe e minúcias que um terreno normal não a daria.

Em um poço, onde batia uma sombra graças a uma árvore petrificada com um antigo magma, e estava fresco devido à água limpa que se acumulou ali, Toph sentou para pensar. Ela encostou o corpo na rocha e começou a falar sozinha, apenas para ela mesma ouvir:

- Mais que raios. Por que ele gosta tanto daquela bocó, e não gosta deste jeito comigo?

Neste momento, Toph pode perceber que havia uma planta bem diferente próximo dela, que estava nascendo como mato. Pelas formas da raiz, pela forma como ela absorvia os nutrientes da terra, como era o formato da folha pela sua dobra, ela logo descobriu quem era ela. Ela se levantou e foi até a direção do poço. Ao lado da água, a plantinha estava verde e fresca.

- Uma "folha de mata pau?" Essa planta causa uma diarréia enorme – disse, relembrando de quando ela menor, ela ficou curiosa e comeu a planta, e depois sentiu as conseqüências. Continuou – Eu quem diga. Não consegui fazer nada por uma semana.

Neste momento ela parou de falar e começou a sorrir malignamente. Com mãos ligeiras, ela recolhe a planta inteira, retirando a raiz e tudo e colocando em seu bolso. Em seguida, ainda com a cara de má, ela comentou para si mesma:

- Já sei como eu vou evitar que ele faça essa loucura. Já que não posso impedi-lo na cara, então vou impedi-lo na sutileza.

Na hora do almoço, o guerreiro estava tirando um pedaço de carne de sol da sua mochila, enquanto a fogueira esquentava outro bife de carne na sua frente. Ele percebeu a aproximação de alguém. Ele ficou em alerta, mas desconfiava que fosse sua amiga. Toph apareceu com um sorriso e comentando:

- O almoço, que bom. Estava com fome. Já que você está fazendo o rango, eu faço o chá.

O garoto não acreditava naquilo. Ele ficou olhando assustado com a atitude da mulher, já que esta não acostumava fazer isso. De qualquer forma, ela colocou um pote de água no fogo, esquentou-a até ferver e colocou folhas do chá no líquido. Pronto, ela ofereceu a xícara para Sokka beber.

Ele pegou a pequena cumbuca de barro na mão. Ele ficou encarando o líquido verde e sentindo um cheiro estranho vindo dela, enquanto perguntava:

- Tem certeza que isso aqui é um chá?

- Claro, pode tomar – disse Toph ainda sorridente.

Sokka esperou uma distração de Toph. Quando ela estava comendo um pedaço de carne, sentada e distraída em arrancar um pedaço de carne entre juntas de ossos, ele jogou o estranho líquido para longe, e então continuou comendo o bife de carne, colocando o recipiente de barro de lado.

O dia ia escurecendo, Toph ia ficando cada vez mais ansiosa para que o efeito do chá funcionasse. Mas nada acontecia. Quando o sol se sumiu, Sokka falou:

- É hora de agir.

Toph respondeu:

- Já deveria ter agido faz tempo.

Sokka não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Sokka se aproximou do arame farpado, escondido pela escuridão da noite de lua nova. Ele espiou para todos os lados, mas ninguém a via. Rapidamente sacou a arma e cortou o arame com ataques rápidos da espada. Os pedaços de metal caíram no chão, deixando o guerreiro invadir o terreno inimigo.

Ele correu pelo chão de terra, tentando não fazer barulho. Depois de um minuto, ele chagou na parede de ferro da prisão cilíndrica, encostando o seu corpo, sentindo o gelo do metal e recuperando o fôlego a inspirações profundas.

Havia uma pequena janela onde apenas o Momo conseguiria parras, se ele estivesse ali. O garoto olhou por ela, fechando um dos olhos. Lá dentro tinha o movimento de cozinheiros vestidos de avental e rodeados por comida e tempero, preparando em um fogão a lenha uma grande panela. O cozinheiro mexia dentro da panela com uma grande colher de pau, fazendo o cheiro de batata passar pela janela.

- Uma sopa de batata – comentou Sokka, parando de olhar pela janela. Voltando a se concentrar, ele continuou a se esgueirar ao redor das paredes da torre, sempre com a espada em punho.

Em um momento, o guerreiro viu um soldado da guarda da porta de entrada em pé e distraído. Ele recuou um pouco, para que ele não pudesse ser visto pelo homem da nação do fogo.

- O que eu vou fazer? Como eu vou passar por ele? Acho que não tenho outra possibilidade – disse Sokka a si mesmo, cobrindo a sua boca com a mão.

No chão de terra dura e de mato, ele pegou uma pedra e a atirou para frente. O barulho chamou a atenção do soldado. Esse foi até onde ouvira o barulho, com as mãos na posição de ataque com dobra de fogo.

O guerreiro chegou por trás como um raio e, tampando a boca da vítima com umas das mãos, ele passou a lâmina da espada no pescoço do homem. Imediatamente a vítima ficou mole e pronto para desmoronar já sem vida, com o sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço e sujando a mão de Sokka. Esse segurou aquele e o arrastou para com dificuldade, sentindo o enorme peso do defunto com a sua armadura.

Longe de possíveis olhares, e se sentindo mais seguro com isso, o invasor retirou o elmo da cabeça da vítima, bem como a armadura, a calça e as botas do morto, deixando-o apenas de ceroula branca. Ele vestiu o uniforme, sentindo que o mesmo era de um numero maior a de que serviria nele, pois o metal escorria de um lado para o outro, não se prendendo direito aos moldes do corpo dele.

- Dane-se. Vou assim mesmo – decidiu Sokka, cobrindo o corpo do soldado com terra e pedras.

Ele caminhava na direção da porta de entrada, tremendo e sentindo o suor escorrendo pela testa, devido ao medo que sentia em ser pego. A porta, na verdade duas de se tocavam, era feita de metal, com desenho de um dragão em relevo. Na sua frente havia um outro soldado que fazia guarda de pé, ereto, vestindo a mesma armadura vermelha, o mesmo elmo pontiagudo com máscara branca e a calça amarronzada. Quando Sokka estava entrando na porta, estando ao lado do soldado da nação do fogo, esse disse, revelando uma voz jovem:

- Ei camarada, onde você pensa que vai? O nosso chefe não gosta que nós saímos de nossas posições.

O menino da tribo do sul paralisou-se, enquanto pensava em um turbilhão de idéias caóticas na tentativa de não ser descoberto. Perguntou o homem da nação do fogo, mudando a sua postura para uma mais agressiva:

- O que aconteceu?

Rapidamente, o menino se lembrou da sopa de batata na cozinha. Respondeu quase sem voz:

- Você não quer comer uma sopa de batata? Eu vou buscar um prato para nós. Hum, deve estar uma delícia.

O solado respondeu, voltando para uma postura mais relaxada:

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de batata. Sempre fica brincando comigo. Você é muito sem graça.

Sokka suspirou aliviado e, empurrando uma das pesadas portas, entrou na prisão em um corredor estreito e escuro.

Toph estava sentada em outra pedra, chutando o chão, completamente entediada e chateada, dizendo para si mesmo:

- Carambola, não tenho nada para fazer. Não consigo entender como é que o meu chá não funcionou. Era para o Sokka estar com diarréia agora e não sadio e empolgado para essa missão doida.

Ela se levantou e caminhava para um lado e para o outro, com os braços atrás do seu corpo. De repente, ela ouve algo, como um rugido de um animal grande. Em seguida, ela sente as vibrações de algo pesadíssimo, com seis patas e com grandes pelos tocando o chão. Ela reconheceu imediatamente:

- Appa, é você? – perguntou ela. Neste instante, ela percebeu que um pequeno garoto desceu do bisão. Ela conhecia as formas vibracionais do garoto.

- Duke, você não voltou para o templo?!

Duke arrumou o largo elmo na cabeça, liberando a sua visão, e respondeu para a garota com a mesma voz infantil fofa:

- Eu fiquei com medo de voltar sozinho.

A dobradora, que tinha o rosto misturado com surpresa e raiva, sentiu um sentimento de dó acumulando-se na garganta e no peito, quebrando a sua antipatia. Ela falou, aproximando-se dele:

- Todos nós temos medos de vez enquanto. Você ainda está com medo?

- Não mais – falou o garoto olhando fixamente e com os olhos brilhando.

- Não mais? Por que não mais? – perguntou a garoto de vestido verde, na frente do menino, com a voz mais macia que ela tinha.

Duke falou, abraçando carinhosamente e surpreendendo a dura Toph, sentindo o cheiro e o calor dela, que o fazia lembrar a sua mãe:

- Você está aqui para me proteger.

Ela, acostumada com rudezas de Sokka, com batalhas perigosas da Gaang e dos desafios da arena, ficou completamente encabulada, sem saber o que fazer. Ela sorriu sem graça e, tentando retirar o menino empurrando-o levemente com as mãos, ela falou:

- Tudo bem, vou te proteger. Está bem, pode me largar agora.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Aang estava em uma sala onde no passado fora cozinha. O local tinha uns oito passos por dez de tamanho, com o teto muito alto. Havia várias mesas de pedra fixados na parede na qual não era possível retirar. Sobre uma das mesas havia seis maçãs colhidas pelo Haru no dia anterior, em uma macieira idosa e enorme.

Avatar vestia o seu uniforme de monge, cor amarela com vermelho, quando pegou uma das maçãs de casca fina e com a cor vermelha opaca.

Em sua cabeça ele se lembrou da hora que acordou e de todo o dia até o momento, esfregando a fruta na sua roupa no objetivo de a deixar limpa.

- Eu não vi o Sokka. Onde será que esse menino está escondido?

Ele saiu de lá e começou a caminhar sem pressa alguma por todos os cantos do templo, com a mão para trás, a outra segurando a maçã, dando mordidas apreciando o sabor doce da fruta.

Quando faltavam apenas mais algumas mordidas, ficando apenas o miolo branco para ser mastigado, o monge encontrou a Katara no quarto dela, sem querer, é claro.

O quarto da Katara tinha uns cinco metros por cinco. Ele era organizado. A fronha branca sobre a cama estava bem esticada, apenas onde ela estava sentada é que existia um pouco de rugas no tecido. As roupas azuis, brancas e vermelhas estavam metodicamente dobradas e colocadas sobre um pedaço de madeira que servia como estante. O chão de ladrilho amarelo estava limpo e devidamente varrido. Era o único quarto em que não se sentia o cheiro de suor ou sujeira.

Katara estava na sua cama, vestida com sua tradicional roupa azul, de costa para a porta de entrada, olhando o céu claro do início da tarde, penteando com muito cuidado e dedicação os seus longos cabelos.

Aang ficou parado na porta, com a maçã próxima a sua boca, completamente paralisado e com brilhos em seus olhos, como se ele apreciasse um maravilhoso e brilhante diamante.

A garota ouviu um barulho e virou-se para ver quem era, vendo o Avatar completamente paralisado.

- Aang, você aqui no meu quarto! O que foi? Parece que viu algo surpreendente?

O garoto pensou "Eu vi. Era você", mas não disse nada, pois sua timidez travava o seu maxilar. Ele colocou as mãos para traz, sorriu disfarçadamente, quase não mostrando os dentes e quase não dobrando os cantos da boca, e então disse, corando as bochechas:

- Não é nada. Eu vim aqui só para avisar que eu não achei o Sokka em lugar algum. Eu procurei em todas as salas, quartos, praças, mas não está aqui no templo.

Katara colocou sua escova branca com cerdas pretas ao lado da sua coxa, sobre a cama, comentando com a voz preocupada e curiosa:

- Sabe que eu também não encontrei a Toph hoje? Normalmente ela acorda e faz um maior bagunça, provocando todos e fica treinando. Mas hoje tudo está tão calmo.

O Avatar se sentou na cama da garota de cabelo alisado pela escova, com os joelhos juntos e na direção da entrada, com a mão no queixo e a outra segurando a maçã sobre a sua coxa, e ficou pensando. Ele perguntou para a garota, virando-se para olhar ela, com o rosto a apenas um braço de adulto de distância:

- O que será que aconteceu com os dois?

O rosto da Katara corou subitamente, e ela começou a rir, colocando a mão sobre a boca. Aang coçou a cabeça, ainda com a maçã, e perguntou sem graça:

- O que foi? O que tem de engraçado?

Ela tentava parar de rir, tombando o corpo de lado, quando respondeu quase soluçando devido a risadas:

- Eu estou achando que os dois deram uma saidinha, juntos, para que eles pudessem ficar mais à vontade.

Aang imaginou Sokka e Toph sobre o Appa, voando pelo céu, um abraçando o outro, com o corpo junto e colado. Inconscientemente ele começou a acariciar o seu próprio braço, colocando a maçã de lado, sobre a cama de Katara, e perguntando:

- Será que é isso?

O olhar dos dois se encontrou por algum tempo, de uma maneira não usual. Os dois sentiam uma vontade de imitar o que Toph e Sokka faziam na sua imaginação, ou seja, a troca de afeto e as demonstrações de carinho, como o abraço e o beijo.

O corpo dela e dele tremia. Quando ela sentia a aproximação do rosto do garoto e ele sentia o cheiro doce da moça, Haru apareceu pela porta todo afobado, respirando ofegante e falando quase sem fôlego:

- O Duke sumiu!

Os dois se viraram para ver o garoto de bigode. Neste momento, Zuko tambem aparece na porta, com os seus cabelos compridos e soltos, fazendo uma franja no rosto:

- Avatar, que bom que eu te encontrei. O teo acabou de me avisar que o Appa e um dos seus planadores sumiram.

As imagens de Toph e Sokka na cabeça de Aang não eram mais tão românticos: Ele via Duke e Toph voando com o Appa, tendo o Sokka atrás com o planador de madeira.

Katara se levantou da sua macia cama, ajeitando os longos cabelos atrás dos seus ombros, e falando:

- Deve ter acontecido algo sério. Toph e Sokka também sumiram!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Ainda era noite, e os caminhos rochosos e de largura curta, o suficiente para passar apenas uma carruagem por vez, eram ainda mais difíceis de serem atravessados com a escuridão.

Um mensageiro, vestindo um pano vermelho claro como camisa, usando outro pano branco sobre a cabeça, como se fosse turbante, montado em um avestruz-cavalo de bico pontiagudo e amarelo, penas sebosas e escuras, o mensageiro usando uma mochila de couro, com a pele do rosto brilhante devido ao suor do dia, aproximou-se da entrada do arame farpada da prisão. O guarda da nação do fogo, usando a mesma armadura de metal e elmo pontiagudo que os demais, estendeu a mão, entrando na frente do caminho com rapidez e coragem, e falou por entre o metal da máscara branca do rosto, com a voz abafada pelo artefato:

- Alto lá. Quem vem aqui?

- Sou um mensageiro da guarda da vila aqui próxima. É uma notícia importante para a princesa que aqui está. Informação confidencial sobre a guerra – disse o homem montado, pegando de sua sacola um pequeno tubo de metal, sentindo a frieza do material nos seus dedos, com a insígnia em forma de um fogo estilizo e vermelho escuro estampado na frente.

Em seguida o guarda abaixou o corpo, quase tombando de lado e caindo do dorso de sua montaria, segurando fortemente com o braço as rédeas, e entregou o cilindro, passando da sua mão para a mão de pegada forte e peluda do guarda.

O guarda retirou a tampa de madeira da porta mensagem, segurando-o com uma das mãos, e retirou o papel escuro de dentro, com as pontas de seus dedos da sua outra mão. Ele esticou a folha de dois palmos de tamanho, provocando o barulho de papel sendo desdobrado, e pode ver o carimbo em cera vermelha oficial do exército bem no alto e a direita da mensagem, sobre as letras de tinta preta do escriba.

Ele recolocou a mensagem de volta no cilindro, tampando com o tampo de madeira, e entregou novamente nas mãos sujo de terra do mensageiro.

- Vá, pode ir. Vá logo. A princesa está dentro da torre.

Sokka caminhava pelo corredor escuro da torre de prisioneiros. Era iluminada por lanternas de óleo, e elas estavam penduradas pela parede a uma distância de três metros de cada uma. O cheiro de óleo queimado estava misturado como cheiro de batata cozida que vinha da cozinha. Vinha sons de pessoas conversando e metais trombando um com o outro, por todas as direções. Havia várias portas pesadas de ferro escuro, entre as lanternas. O corredor não era reto, pólo contrário, ela era curvo e não era possível ver o seu fim já que as paredes curvas não permitiam. O chão também era de metal, mas era um metal diferente, de estrutura, peso e densidade, alem da cor. "Provavelmente é um metal tratado diferentemente para ficar mais barata a construção dessa prisão", pensou o garoto, abaixando rapidamente e tocando os dedos no chão, sentindo a textura desse metal e vendo a tonalidade diferente da cor escura.

Ele andou pelo corredor até ficar de frente para a primeira porta a sua esquerda. Havia nela uma portinhola que estava aberta. A portinhola era pequena, como as janelas da torre, apenas era possível ver os olhos de quem espionasse por ela.

Do outro lado da porta, Sokka viu uma sala com três mulheres sentadas e rindo e conversando. Elas vestiam roupas de guarda, e estavam em momento de descontração. Sem querer chamar a atenção, o garoto continuou a sua jornada pelo corredor.

Nas demais janelas ele reparou que havia a cozinha e os dormitórios dos soldados que ali moravam. Sokka via os beliches de madeira e as coisas pessoais dos soldados em armários, alem de alguns soldados dormindo e outros conversando. Uma das portas, por sua vez, chamou muito a sua atenção: A porta era maior que as outras, caberia três Sokkas um ao lado do outro. Na face do metal, feito com detalhes minuciosos, havia em relevo, um outro dragão longo com olhos flamejantes e dentes enormes, voando em volta de uma torre. Perto das esquadrias, pequena arte também em relevo, em curvas e retângulos que ajudava o enfeite.

O garoto ficou curioso e tentou abrir a porta, girando a maçaneta e empurrando com o braço. Porem, depois de girá-la por 90 graus à direita, ele não conseguiu fazer a porta se mexer. Ela estava trancada. Ele soltou a maçaneta, com a boca retorcida em desaprovação pelo insucesso, piscou duas vezes, e então continuou a sua empreitada de visualizar o que havia dentro das portas.

Depois de mais três bisolhadas, ele encontrou uma porta que deixava uma escada em espiral que subia em seu próprio eixo, iluminada com diversas lanternas vermelhas, corrimão de aparência frágil, já que a largura do ferro que o segurava era bem fino e haviam poucos, isolada do corredor. Sem demora ele a empurrou levemente, fazendo o rangido da porta ecoar pelo corredor inteiro. A porta terminou de abrir depois de alguns segundos. Ele entrou no pequeno hall da escada, olhando para cima, por entre os espaços dos degraus de ferro, perdendo de vista o fim dela. Ele colocou o primeiro pé no primeiro degrau, fazendo a escada ranger como se fosse um velho doente, quando ouviu o que parecia ser a porta diferente que o encontrara anteriormente.

- Calma, Sokka, calma. Meu instinto me diz que é melhor eu não ir lá olhar quem abriu a porta. Veja só, você está invadindo uma prisão da nação do fogo. É bem inteligente eu controlar a minha curiosidade natural e se concentrar no meu objetivo: aprender o máximo sobre esta prisão, achar Suki e planejar uma forma de soltá-la – disse o garoto, tentando convencer a sai mesmo, apesar dele ter voltado para trás com o seu passo, e tinha o corpo quase que virado para a saída do hall. Como se ele fosse pai e filho de si mesmo, ele pegou seu próprio braço e o puxou para a direção da escada.

Azula estava em seu aposento real na torre da prisão. Seu aposento era largo, tinha seis passos por dez, bem maior que os aposentos normais. Havia uma grande cama de madeira, coberto com lençóis de seda vermelha, bem, fina e leve. Havia um grande armário de madeira no lado oposto ao da porta de entrada. Esta mesma porta era maior do que as portas normais da torre, alem de desenhos esculpidos na sua superfície com dobra de fogo e por mãos de artistas incríveis. Detalhe de dragões e de enfeites era muito bem visto.

Ela estava deitada sobre a sua cama, olhando para o teto de ferro, vestida com um hoby feito de seda como os lençóis, na cor vermelha e com uma faixa dourada, de cabelos soltos, que se esparramava pela cama, e completamente sem maquiagem alguma. Ela piscava demoradamente e com insistência, talvez por causa do sono que vinha cada vez mais profundo e penetrante. Sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais calmo e profundo com a aproximação da hora de dormir.

De repente, ela ouviu o som da maçaneta de seu quarto sendo mexido, e da porta sendo empurrada. Ela acordou rapidamente, arregalando os olhos e sentando-se na cama como um raio, sentindo o mal estar de ser acordada de supetão.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou a si mesma. Em fim, continuou, com a voz rouca provocada pelo sono que sentia à pouco tempo – Quem ousa tentar entrar no meu quarto?

Ela caminhou em direção da porta vagarosamente, pois ainda sentia seu corpo mole e vagaroso por causa do sono. Ela levantou o pino que ligava a parede com a porta, que a deixava trancada, uma na parte de cima e outra na parte de baixo, com três dedos da mão, e abriu a porta, puxando-a para o lado de dentro, espalhando o som desarmonioso de metal se chocando, que a junta da porta provocava.

Ela colocou meio corpo para fora, no corredor, olhando para um lado, depois para o outro, vendo o corredor completamente vazio, apenas com a luz das lanternas e o som das conversas dos guardas. Ela coçou os olhos e bocejou, sentindo a sua pele oleada de suor devido ao calor que o local produzia. Suspirando, como se o corpo pedisse para dormir, ela falou:

- Alguém muito burro deve ter se confundido e tentou entrar no meu aposento achando que fosse o aposento dele.

- Estou cercado por idiotas – concluiu, balançando a cabeça como se não aceitasse o fato, e então voltou para dentro do quarto, batendo com a porta, mas deixando-a apenas encostada desta vez.

Ela se atirou sobre a cama, caindo com a cara sobre os lençóis vermelhos, de braço aberto, suspirando profundamente e de olhos fechados, falando com a voz abafada pelo colchão da cama:

- Agora eu preciso dormir.

Neste momento, ela ouviu duas batidas na sua porta. Ela sentiu o fogo se ascendendo novamente dentro de seu corpo. Ela se levantou, com sobrancelhas dobradas em fúria, punhos fechados tão fortemente que seus dedos quase machucava a sua mão e bufando de raiva, ela foi até a porta e a abriu com um puxão fortíssimo, que fez a porta explodir ma parede. Em seguida, com o fogo azul queimando em volta de seus punhos e com a voz em tom altíssimo e em fúria, ela perguntou:

- O que foi agora, não posso mais dormir nesta porcaria de prisão.

- Vossa Senhoria me desculpe a intromissão e a impertinência, mas tenho uma mensagem urgente de nossa inteligência – disse o homem que estava na frente, com seu turbante e com um cilindro de metal. Sim, era o mensageiro que estava parado na porta, com peito estufado e interpretando uma postura pomposa, apesar de sua testa, a palma da sua mão e sua nuca suarem de medo de ser ferido pela princesa.

Ela ficou encarando o homem, deu uma piscada e então um sorriso e um olhar sádico surgiu no rosto de Azula. Ela pegou a embalagem, tirou a tampa e estendeu o papel amarelado. Estava escrito:

"Magnânima Excelência princesa da Nação do Fogo Azula,

Venho por meio desta informar que a inteligência do exercito obteve informações interessantes com um dono de estalagem e de outras testemunhas de uma vila próximo da prisão.

Segundo o que consta no relatório de nosso guarda e dos registros sobre a história pessoa de vossa majestade, o seu antigo professor de estratégia, o Sr. Ozil, esteve em contato com um garoto nesta estadia. Este mesmo garoto, ainda segundo o relatório, andou fazendo perguntas sobre a transferência de prisioneiros, principalmente sobre uma das prisioneiras, chamado Suki.

Após uma investigação rápida pelo setor de inteligência, concluímos que o garoto se chama Sokka, o mesmo general que esteve a frente na tentativa de invasão no dia do sol negro.

Acredito que esta informação seja de muito valor para a vossa majestade.

Os homens de nossa frota espera ordens de vossa majestade para agirmos na captura de Sr. Ozil, para realizarmos as torturas necessárias para obtenção de informações cruciais.

Sem mais,

Alizu, primeiro tenente da 23ª infantaria de Ozai".

Azula sentiu o sono sumindo de seu corpo. Ela gargalhou, colocando o papel novamente dentro da embalagem, e fazendo gesto com a mão, insinuando que o mensageiro fosse embora. Segurando a embalagem negra a pouca distância de seu rosto, falou com a voz feliz e com os dentes a mostra por causa do sorriso enorme que tinha no rosto:

- Ao final das contas, meu plano funcionou melhor do que eu esperava.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

A cela não era apertada, pelo menos não era igual às celas que Suki estava acostumada a ficar. Tinha espaço o suficiente para ela andar de um lado para o outro em largos e poucos passos. O teto era uns três metros de altura. A janela era igual a todas da torre, apenas a mão ou outro objeto pequeno passava por ele. As paredes, o teto e o chão eram feitos de metal escuro como a fumaça das fábricas. Não entrada muita luz pela janela, já que lá fora estava escuro, mas as dezenas de lanternas do lado de fora, no corredor onde os guardas passavam levando prisioneiros ou comida para eles, iluminava a cela, deixando-a na penunbra.

As grades eram barras grossas com vários centímetros de espessura. Elas apenas podiam ser abertas pelo lado de fora, pó uma chave específica que encaixava no trinco da porta, um pequeno furo cilíndrico e um furo em barra abaixo, próximo ao ferro usado para por as mãos na hora de puxar a porta.

Suki vestia uma longa camisa de tecido grosso azul escuro, onde as mangas tampavam suas mãos e pinicava a sua pele. Ela vestia uma calça larga e feita com tecido fino, também azul. Estava descalça. Ela sentia o frio do metal subindo pelos pés arrepiando seus pêlos. A guerreira não vestia nada por baixo, isso é, suas roupas íntimas não existiam. Seus cabelos escuros e compridos estavam despenteados e armados, apesar de não estar mais sujos como estava antes.

Ela estava repetindo os gestos de ataque conhecido pelas guerreiras kyoshi, movimentando os braços para frente, como se atingisse a barriga de um oponente imaginário, e então dava um grande e rápido passo para frente, girando o corpo e fingindo que atirava o inimigo na direção do chão. Ela voltou à posição original, fechou os olhos e repetiu o gesto.

A cada ataque imaginário, aumentando a quantidade de gotas de suor em sua testa, molhando alguns fios de cabelo próximo à sua pele, ela imaginava a figura de Azula como o seu inimigo imaginário sendo derrubado. Após a qüinquagésima terceira repetição, ela parou, inspirando e exalando rapidamente e superficialmente devido ao exercício físico. Ela ficou olhando para o chão, visualizando as emendas e as diferenças mínimas de tonalidades de cor que o chão possuía. Aos poucos a sua mente mergulhava em memórias passadas, voando por entre suas amigas guerreiras e familiares, todas na sua antiga vila, treinando em casas ou comendo em mesas de almoço. As figuras passavam como flashs velozes e iam relembrando de várias pessoas existentes. Logo, o rosto de Sokka ficou nítido na sua frente, entre as suas lembranças. Aquele rosto, com penteado diferente, com uma corrente em seu pescoço, roupa azul, sua pele bronzeada, seus olhos claros que brilhavam como o azul do oceano. Ela podia sentir novamente o gosto dos lábios de Sokka tocando os seus naquele dia, na passagem da serpente. A garota começou a passar a ponta do seu dedo indicador levemente sobre o seu lábio inferior durante estas memórias.

Neste momento, ela ouviu a porta metálica que fecha o corredor das prisioneiras se abrindo com os guardas entrando, emitindo passos e ruídos metálicos por todo o local. Era vozes femininas em tom bravo e de discórdia, algo sobre "comida" e "fora de hora", mas não era possível ouvir direito.

Ela caminhou para o fundo da cela, e colocou a sua costa na parede, mas ainda em pé, olhando para a cela. Três guardas femininas, com cabelos compridos e bandana vermelha e com símbolo, uma mais velha do que as outras, vestidas com o uniforme preto e vermelho dos carcereiros da cela, onde cobria o corpo todo, em pé e segurando pedaços de porrete de madeira escuro e ponta de metal, apareceram. Ao lado delas havia um soldado de armadura vermelha, capacete pontiagudo, andando de forma meio esquisito, parecendo que cambaleava de um lado para outro, mas na verdade era a armadura solta que fazia ter esta impressão. Ele levava uma bandeja prateada e com o prato de madeira e copo de madeira típico da prisão, com o que parecia ser uma sopa amarelada no prato e água no copo.

A soldada de olhos claros e que estava à direita do soldado de elmo falou, mostrando o bastão para a prisioneira de forma intimidadora:

- Não se esqueça soldado, você deve esperar a prisioneira comer toda a sua refeição antes de levar o prato e o copo embora. É uma medida de segurança para evitar que os prisioneiros acumulem materiais possíveis de serem usados na sua fuga. É também necessário que o soldado que alimenta o prisioneiro verifique que a mesma comeu tudo. Eu acho exagero, mas ninguém sabe o que uma mente esperta e inteligente não poderia fazer com sobras de comida.

O soldado balançou a cabeça, indicando que havia entendido as regras. A soldada mais velha, que já tinha o rosto cansado pela idade e com rugas surgindo pela testa, apesar da tentativa fracassada de parecer bonita com o batom vermelho na boca, colocou a chave na porta, e girando-a ela abriu, dando um estalo na porta. Todos os três oficiais ficaram preparados, com os seus bastões em punho e na posição de ataque, elevado no ar e próximos aos seus ombros, na possibilidade de atacar a prisioneira se esta tentasse escapar.

O soldado colocou a bandeja no chão, próxima às grades, vagarosamente e olhando a todo instante para a prisioneira. Seus olhos não eram possíveis de serem vistos, mas ela sentia que o soldado a encarava. Em seguida, ele saiu de lá, atravessando a porta e a soldada fechando novamente a prisão, dando três giros com a chave na fechadura. Assim as duas outras soldadas deram as costas para as grades e começaram a caminhar pelo corredor, na direção da saída, conversando sobre coisas fúteis e pouco importantes, enquanto o som ia diminuindo a intensidade devido a distância.:

- O meu namorado está com uma bola de pus enorme nas costas. Nossa, que nojo que está...

A mais velha se virou para o soldado e disse, dando um dos bastões na mão dele, apesar de ela ter visto a sua espada na bainha e ao lado do seu corpo:

- Espere aqui fora e não tire os olhos dela, ouviu? Qualquer coisa grite por ajuda que nós correremos até aqui.

Ela começou a caminhar para a saída, mas então parou e falou, com a voz intimidadora e apontando o dedo para o rosto do guarda:

- Não tente nenhuma gracinha sexual, você ouviu? Aqui é a ala feminina, e adiamos essa atitude.

O soldado concordou novamente com a cabeça, segurando as barras da prisão. Ele viu a velha carcereira se retirando do lugar, diminuindo o tamanho da costa dela enquanto ela se distanciava e então sumindo atrás da porta de metal chapado e resistente de aço. Ele então se ajoelhou, colocando o joelho direito no chão, mas ainda apoiando com o pé esquerdo, e falou com uma voz abafada com a máscara branca da sua armadura:

- Então, você não vai comer essa deliciosa sopa de batata? Está tão deliciosa que uma colher é capaz de derreter ao ser colocada nela.

A prisioneira ouviu a voz e teve um estalo na sua mente:

- Eu já ouvi esta voz antes. Mas de onde? – pensou, caminhando para perto do prato de comida.

Ela olhava bem firme para a máscara reta e branca da armadura, quando se sentou bem perto do prato, sobre o gelado chão de metal, perguntando:

- Eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar. Sua voz não me parece estranha.

- Minha voz não parece estranha? Hum, de onde poderia ser? Será que algum antigo namorado, na época que você treinava na sua velha ilha? – disse novamente o soldado, colocando a mão sobre a máscara, como se ele preparasse para retirar, mas com um pouco receio.

Ela sorriu, dobrando o canto da boca e corando a bochecha, lembrando do rosto de Sokka em sua memória, e então respondeu, com a voz relaxada:

- Não era bem um namorado, mas alguém que eu gosto muito. Não chegou a ser um namorado, mas em outras circunstâncias até que poderia ser.

Então Suki conseguiu ver os olhos azuis que estavam por traz dos buracos redondos da máscara que servia para o soldado enxergar. Neste momento o soldado retirou-a, lentamente, puxando-a para baixo. Colocando a tal máscara no chão, o soldado pode revelar o seu rosto.

- Sokka, é você mesmo? – falou a garota, sentindo arrepios em seus ombros, como se os seus sentimentos caminhassem por sua pele, e seus olhos tornando-se úmidos. Ela continuou, empurrando a bandeja de lado e rastejando-se para mais próximo dele, e da grade – Eu achei que você nunca viria me salva.

O garoto segurou levemente o queixo da menina, atravessando o braço por entre as barras. Ele podia sentir novamente a pele do seu amor tocando a sua novamente. Ele respondeu, mexendo com os dedos sobre o rosto dela, acariciando levemente:

- Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com você. Fiquei sabendo que você estava presa há alguns dias atrás.

Suki, segurando a mão de Sokka que estava em seu rosto, levando-a para a sua boca e a beijando graciosamente, comentou:

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Estive presa em lugares horríveis. Algumas das minhas amigas foram mortas. Outras foram presas. Azula me derrubou e acordei enjaulada, com uma grande queimadura no meu braço – disse ela, enquanto a mão do garoto se soltava das mãos dela e acariciava o rosto dela com o lado de fora dos seus dedos, subindo e descendo levemente a bochecha dela.

A Suki relembrou do Appa, dele voando, machucado e faminto, voando, fugindo do fogo de Azula, perdido. Ela então perguntou, colocando sua mão na bochecha do garoto e seu polegar esfregando levemente os lábios de Sokka:

- E o Appa?

- Nós o encontramos. Ele está bem... Querida, tenho tanta coisa para te contar – disse o garoto, suspirando profundamente.

Os dois olharam profundamente para os olhos um do outro. Ela podia ver a pupila dele se dilatando e os detalhes da tonalidade das cores da sua íris. Sokka percebia em detalhes os lábios fartos e vermelhos de Suki. A respiração era profunda. O corpo começou a tremer sem controle, sem motivo, com a adrenalina que escorria pelas veias.

Suki colocou seu rosto por entre as grades, sentindo o maldito gelado do ferro e fechando os olhos. Sokka repetiu a ação. Os lábios dos dois se encostaram, um sentindo o calor do outro. Eles continuaram se beijando, profundamente, girando o rosto como podiam por entre as grades da jaula. Eles sentiam o gosto um do outro, o delicioso e adocicado gosto do seu amor.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

A responsável pela abertura e o fechamento da porta de metal que levava aos corredores da prisioneira estava encostada no canto entre a porta e a parede. Ela tinha os braços cruzados, com o bastão de quase um metro de tamanho, de madeira clara e sem nenhuma farpa para fora e banhada com o que parecia verniz, entre eles. Ela piscava profundamente os olhos e a cabeça tombava para frente, como se fosse uma pescaria, mas na verdade era o sono que a fazia ficar assim.

A iluminação não ajudava a fazer acordar. Naquele hall antes do corredor não era tão iluminado como os corredores dos prisioneiros. Tudo ali parecia ficar escuro, ou mais escuro do que o normal. A falta de cheiro por entre as paredes de metais também não a provocava a atenção. A ar que parecia frio devido aos metais, não fazia acordar a guarda. O único ruído que ouvia era dos rangidos dos metais que vibravam por toda as paredes, fazendo parecer que a torre estava viva.

Ela fechou os olhos, por um tempo maior que o normal, e seu corpo começou a escorregar para traz, raspando o tecido grosso do uniforme vermelho de carcereiro. Quase caiu e então acordou com olhos arregalados, olhando para todos os lados de susto e depois ficando ereta e ajeitando a roupa. Ela descruzou o braço e pensou: "Será que a prisioneira ainda não terminou a refeição?".

Neste momento, ela ouve um grito desesperado vindo por trás da porta. Era um grito de alta intensidade, de voz masculina e parecia estar sofrendo e sendo atacado. A mulher pegou o bastão, girou a chave da porta, que estava em uma argola de ferro, por entre outras chaves da mesma cor escura, e empurrou a porta.

O guarda que trouxera a comida estava com os braços dentro da jaula e parecia que alguém tentava arrancar eles, ajoelhado, com a testa entre as barras como se tentasse se proteger. A pessoa gritava:

- Me ajude, me ajuda aqui, por favor.

A voz parecia estar chorosa e desesperada. A carcereira arregalou os olhos, correu na direção do guarda, com os braços estabanados, a passos largos e falando ofegante:

- O que aconteceu, o que aconteceu?

Quando ela parou ao lado do guarda, como bastão próximo ao tórax e sendo segurado o cabo da arma com as duas mãos dela, ela pode ver algo estranho: a prisioneira estava de pé, encostada na parede que dividia uma cela da outra, escondendo-se na sombra que as barras faziam, com uma espada de lâmina escura entre as barras da prisão e apontada para a sua barriga. O soldado não estava em perigo algum: ele apenas tremia os braços por entre as barras, mas estes estavam soltos, ninguém o segurava, o puxava ou fazia alguma coisa.

Neste instante, a guerreira sorriu, o soldado parou a interpretação e o golpe com a espada foi deferido. Um palmo da lâmina penetrou nas entranhas da carcereira. Em seguida, o soldado retirou o elmo vermelho rapidamente e segurou entre o seu corpo e seu braço, revelando o rosto de Sokka bem séria e concentrada, falando:

- Desculpe ter que te matar, mas não há outro jeito.

Outro soldado da nação do fogo caiu sem vida no chão.

- Suki, rápido, coloque estas roupas, disse Sokka retirando primeiramente a bandana da testa da mulher e jogando para trás, sem ver onde, mas que sabia ser a cela da amada.

- Não Sokka, primeiro pegue a chave e me solte. Enquanto eu troco de roupa, você faz guarda lá fora. Parece até que não aprendeu nada na arte da guerra durante este meses. – disse Suki, pegando a bandana que caia perto das grades, agachando-se, dobrando o joelho e estendendo o braço para fora.

- Como assim não aprendi nada? Eu aprendi com o melhor, um senhor da nação do fogo. Hoje, sou eu quem tem que lhe ensinar algo, meu amor – disse Sokka sorrindo, pegando o círculo de metal com as chaves do bolso da mulher.

O garoto se levantou e correu até a porta da cela. Ele pegou uma das chaves, tentou colocar no buraco do trinco. Tentou com a chave amarela ao lado desta, mas sem sucesso. Na quinta tentativa, a chave encaixou certinha. Ele a girou, provocando um estalo vindo próximo da porta com a parede da jaula, e então, a porta rangiu e abriu rapidamente com o puxão de Sukki.

- Sei, vamos ver se você aprendeu a lutar mesmo durante este tempo todo – caçoou Suki, entregando a espada para Sokka. Este a pegou com a mão esquerda, afastou a arma de perto da garota, pegou o rosto da garota com a mão direita, deu um beijo na boca dela e então sorriu.

O garoto falou, olhando nos olhos de Suki:

- Você terá uma surpresa. Quando nós nos casarmos, vou mostrar que é o homem quem manda – ele sorriu. Então ele foi à direção da porta espiar. Suki começou a retirar as roupas da soldada balançando a cabeça em negação, mas com um sorriso com as laterais da boca dobrada.

Ao terminar de tirar a roupa, Suki começou a se despir. Ela retirou a camisão que a vestia, virando-se de costas para onde Sokka estava, evitando que ele visse a sua nudeza. Ela jogou a camisão para o lado da jaula e ficou ali, toda enrolada. Ela vestiu rapidamente a camisa preta e vermelha de carcereiro, sentindo o horrível cheiro de suor feminino misturado com perfume que ardia às narinas e manchas de comida. Em seguida, ele se preparou para retirar suas calças, mas parou e virou-se para visualizar Sokka. Ela sabia que não tinha roupa de baixo. Ela pensou: "Se eu tirar a calça e ele se virar, ele vai me ver pelada!". Sentindo envergonhada, ela falou para Sokka, ainda de costa para ele:

- Sokka, não olha para trás está bem?

O guerreiro estava com a lâmina da espada encostada na porta do corredor, espiando por entre as aberturas da porta, mas vendo apenas a penumbra do hall atrás da porta, com o ombro direito encostado na porta. Ao ouvir o pedido, ele quase virou o rosto para trás, mas freou o girar da cabeça no meio do caminho, perguntando:

- Por que Suki?

Ele ouviu a garota responder com a voz completamente tímida:

- É que eu vou ter que tirar a roupa!

Sokka arregalou os olhos e então piscou duas vezes. Ele ficou imaginando o que ele veria ao virar o rosto para traz, suando pela testa devido à vontade de espiar Suki. Mas disse para si mesmo:

- Para com isso, seu idiota. Concentra-se na missão.

Azula já estava completamente vestida para a guerra. Ela estava na frente do espelho ovalado, vestida com a sai armadura de duas placas uma sobre a outra, que protegia a região de seu ombro e seu peito de ataque vindo de cima ou frontal, a braçadeira vermelha escura como o sangue, que cobria todo o seu braço, mas não o antebraço. Ela passava o batom vermelho nos lábios, enquanto tinha o corpo dobrado para frente e a franja lateral estava ainda meios rebeldes, mas já no devido lugar.

Ao terminar, deixando os lábios vermelhos com o botão, ela se retirou do seu quarto, passando pela porta e entrando no corredor da torre, com os olhos bem abertos e acordados, sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Ela saiu da torra, puxando a grande porta dupla da entrada e vendo a noite estrelada e o guarda da porta se endireitando o corpo em forma ereta e peito estufado. Ela olhou para o lado e não encontrou o segundo guarda do local. Ela perguntou para o primeiro guarda, com o dedão e o indicador da mão esquerda coçando lentamente o seu queixo:

- Onde está o segundo responsável pela a entrada, senhor?

O guarda engasgou um pouco, devido ao medo que sentia ao ficar do lado da princesa com fama de poderosa, e falou com a voz fraca e sem confiança, ainda com o rosto virado para frente, evitando olhar para a mulher:

- Ele foi buscar uma sopa de batata para comer, majestade.

Ela olhou em redor da torre, até onde o seu campo de visão alcançava. Existiam várias pedras grandes, largas e grossas a algumas centenas de metros de distância, que estavam pretos devido ao manto negro da noite sem a iluminação da lua. Ela parou e pensou, sentindo a brisa fria que o litoral provocava:

- Sokka poderia muito bem ter se escondido aqui, esperado um momento de distração de um dos guarda da entrada. Pego de surpresa, ele teria vestido a sua armadura. Mas é fácil saber se ele teve a inteligência de fazer isso, vou até a cozinha e verificar se "alguém" veio buscar sopa de batata aqui.

Neste momento, dois guardas internos da prisão surgiram da porta de entrada, afobados. Vestiam roupas largas e vermelhas claras, alem de uma armadura de placa de metal que cobria o tórax, a costa, com uma pequena ombreira de couro que protegia os ombros. Como sempre, ao ver a figura da princesa, eles pararam e ficaram com o corpo ereto e posição de peito estufado, postura que o exército exigia dos seus homens.

- Quero que vocês dois dêem uma busca em volta da prisão. Isso é uma ordem e é urgente – disse Azula, com a voz firme, e apontando para o lado.

Um dos soldados começou a caminhar em volta da torre, olhando para o chão, com uma pequena chama em suas mãos, servindo como fonte de iluminação. Ele caminhou por alguns minutos, quando viu algo estranho debaixo de um conjunto de pedras. Era um corpo morto.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Sokka e Sukki estavam no corredor de saída da torre. O corredor continuava meio escuro, frio, mas agora estava estranhamente silencioso. As conversas não existiam mais atrás das portas. Os passos das pessoas não ecoavam pelas paredes. Tudo estava estranhamente calmo.

- Suki, estou sentindo que algo está estranho. Algo ruim deve acontecer.

- Tem certeza Sokka? As coisas estão tão calmas, tão fáceis.

- É isso que estou temendo minha guerreira. Acho que este bastão não é o suficiente.

- Nossa, como você está pessimista Sokka!

- Eu sempre fui pessimista... na verdade realista. A última vez que eu me lembro de ter sido positivo, você tinha sido capturada pela Azula.

Eles abriram a porta enorme e dupla da saída da torre e tiveram uma visão horrível: um exército de dobradores de fogo, mais ou menos cinqüenta homens com armaduras vermelhas, e Azula, de braços cruzados e rindo cinicamente, estava no lado de fora.

- Parece que o nosso herói não resistiu à curiosidade. Tinha que vir buscar a sua garota em terreno inimigo. Isso é tão patético. O que o amor não faz com as pessoas, não é? Eu adoro jogar com as pessoas usando esta emoção tão forte. Você é mesmo um fracassado, senhor "general caipira da tribo da água do sul".

Sokka sacou sua espada e apontou na direção da mulher, que estava a uns 20 passos de distância. Suki colocou o porrete sobre o seu corpo, pronto para aparar qualquer ataque dos soldados dobradores de fogo.

- Vocês realmente não acham que vocês poderão enfrentar esses cinqüenta soldados e eu, sozinhos! Vamos, você é inteligente Sokka, não quer colocar em risco a vida de sua namoradinha.

De repente Azula sente um terremoto debaixo dos seus pés. Um monte de pedra cilíndrica e marrom surgiu ao seu lado, acertando a cabeça. Ela caiu para trás, rolando pelo chão, e com o nariz sangrando.

Toph apareceu rindo e falando:

- Surpresa!

A garota estava sobre um monte de pedra, que parecia estar vivo debaixo de seus pés, com os braços estendidos prontos para o combate.

- Toph! – exclamou os dois amigos, felizes em ver a ajuda da dobradora de terra.

Os soldados adversários ficaram pasmados, olhando para o ataque daquela garota de vestido verde, uma estranha faixa na cabeça, e para a princesa, se levantando, com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz, limpando o sangue com o peito da sua mão.

Sokka e Suki se olharam, depois olharam para os soldados pasmados em seus lados. Como se eles estivessem se comunicado telepaticamente, eles atacaram os primeiros soldados, os que estavam mais próximos. A espada de Sokka penetrou na barriga do primeiro, abaixo das placas de metal da armadura, fazendo o inimigo dobrar para frente e a gemer de dor. Suki deu uma porretada no rosto da soldada, fazendo a cabeça dela girar par o lado oposto do golpe, espirrando sangue para todo o lado, e guspindo três dentes brancos.

Toph esticou o braço, depois colocou os cotovelos próximo ao corpo, fingindo que segurava algo no ar, e então empurrou algo. Uma enorme onda de terra percorreu pelo chão, como se pedra fosse a superfície de um grande lago escuro. A onda atingia os soldados e os derrubavam com uma enorme força. Muitos voavam a alguns metros de distância,

Azula levantou-se completamente e, com uma cara irritada como nunca, vermelha não só por causa do sangue no nariz, mas sim por causa da ira de ter sido atingida, se preparou para jogar um raio. Ela girava os braços como se pegasse energia no ar, enquanto eletricidade circulava o corpo da mulher. No fim, quando a onda elétrica estava no máximo, Azula disparou um enorme raio azul, raio este disparado por entre os seus dedos indicadores.

Suki percebeu os movimentos da princesa, virou o rosto e percebeu que a Toph era quem estava na linha de tiro.

- Cuidado Toph – disse a guerreira, bloqueando uma rajada de fogo com o bastão.

Uma linha irregular e azul vinha na direção da cega. Ela, após escutar o aviso de Suki, pode escutar o característico som elétrico de um raio. Sem pensar, ela imita o gesto de uma pessoa que tenta puxar algo pesado com as mãos, colocando os dois pés bem firmes no chão. Uma muralha grossa e rochosa surgiu no meio da viagem do raio. Este explodiu na barreira, causando um verdadeiro som ensurdecedor de explosão e levantando uma poeira amarelada em uma área de cinco metros de raio.

Um dobrador estendeu seu braço na direção da Suki e disparou um jato de fogo amarelo-alaranjado. Sokka percebeu o fogo indo à direção da garota e correu na frente de Suki. Ele parou na frente do jato e como se desse um golpe de um adversário, sua espada desviou uma grande quantidade de fogo ao chão. Mas um pouco do fogo atingiu a sua armadura e chamuscou um pouco o seu cabelo, provocando um insuportável cheiro de cabelo queimado.

- Temos que sair daqui, imediatamente – gritou Sokka, ainda na posição defensiva, na frente de Suki e com a espada apontada para o chão.

- Sim, eu concordo. Venha, me siga – gritou a guerreira. Então ela começou a correr por entre os soldados da nação do fogo tentando se levantar após a onda de terra de Toph.

- Oras, mas eu sou o homem das idéias – comentou Sokka, correndo atrás dela, cortando o rosto de um soldado que estava de joelho e quase se levantando.

Azula retorceu suas sobrancelhas de seu rosto vermelho, em fúria, e começou a correr o mais rápido que ela podia, na direção da Toph. Bem próximo da garota, ela começou a dar socos e golpes de artes marciais. Toph, por sua vez, desviava, dando passos para trás, e aparava os golpes com o braço. Em fim, a garota disse:

- Eu adoro jogar com a raiva das pessoas, elas perdem o controle e fica fácil derrotar.

Azula parou imediatamente, pensando: "Pelo sol, eu perdi a minha cabeça". Neste momento Toph deu um chute no chão, fazendo uma onda de terra percorrer o caminho na direção de Azula. Uma outra lança de pedra surgiu próximo à barriga de Azula. Ela conseguiu desviar por muito pouco... o ataque chegou a encostar na lâmina da armadura dela e a arranhar o metal, mesmo com o corpo dobrado para trás como se fosse a letra "n".

Os três correram para os arames farpados da prisão, podendo ouvir gritos e disparos vindo das suas costas. Sem olhar para trás, Toph gritou:

- Duke, cadê o Appa?

Neste momento, surge um rugido forte e conhecido das sombras da escuridão voando rasante e pousando encima dos arames farpados. Toph parou e começou a mexer os dedos como se tocasse um piano. Uma enorme escada de pedra surgiu ao lado do bisão voador. Suki pisou nos degraus e quase se jogou para dentro da cela de Appa. Sokka começou a subir as escadas, mas parou no meio do caminho, com a espada em punho, vendo Toph correndo na direção das escadas, e um monte de gente atrás, disparando fogo que iluminava a noite.

Toph pisou na escada e deslizou até o Appa, empurrando o garoto para dentro da cela. Então Duke falou rapidamente com a sua voz infantil:

- Ippi Ippi.

O bisão começou a subir, desviando-se de bolas de fogo e de alguns disparos elétricos que voavam ao seu lado. Logo, as luzes e a torre da prisão se tornaram pequenos como formigas devido à altitude.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Duke conduzia Appa, sentado sobre a sua cabeça, brigando contra a vontade de dormir, isso é, contra o peso das pálpebras. Sokka estava sentado ao lado de Suki, encostado na cela de Appa, de frente para Toph. Suki olhava para a Toph, em completo silêncio, mas morria de vontade em dizer algo, sentindo o maxilar mexendo involuntariamente. Toph estava de cara fechada, braços cruzados, também encostada na cela. Apesar da aventura que eles passaram à pouco tempo, o silêncio era o manto que cobria a todos.

Suki olhou para baixo, suspirou profundamente e então tomou coragem para dizer:

- Obrigada Toph. Você nos salvou lá embaixo.

Toph virou o rosto par Suki, como se pudesse vê-la apesar da cegueira, e disse, ainda com o mesmo rosto fechado:

- Eu não lutei lá para te salvar. Estive lá embaixo para ajudar o Sokka.

Suki calou-se, desviando o olhar. Sokka encarou friamente Toph, com o rosto bravo, e sem nenhum problema, passou o seu braço pelas costas de Suki e a abraçando. A garota colocou a cabeça apoiada no ombro do guerreiro, sentindo o calor do corpo do garoto.

- Que bom que você está viva. Nem imagino pelo que você passou.

- Nem queira, Sokka, não queira. Foi por algo degradante e humilhante.

Após algumas horas de viajem, o grupo conseguiu chegar no templo. O Appa pousou com as suas patas e rugiu, alertando todos que estavam no templo. Toph desceu com um pulo, sendo ajudada pelas suas dobras de terra. Sokka ajudou Suki na descida, segurando suas mãos. Aang, Zuko, Katara, Haru e Teo surgiram de dentro das torres do templo, curiosos. Aang comentou, coçando o olho por causa do sono, e falando com a voz fraca:

- Onde você foi Sokka, nós nos preocupamos com você.

Neste momento Suki saiu de traz do garoto e falou a todos:

- Boa noite Avatar. É bom vê-lo novamente.

Katara, que caminhava logo atrás, gritou feliz e de olhos arregalados:

- Suki, você está aqui?

Ela passou pelo Avatar e abraçou a menina. Depois a largou, com os olhos úmidos e falou:

- Que bom que você está bem. Achamos que o pior tivesse acontecido. Sokka não parava de falar de você nestes últimos dias.

Zuko estava chegando próximo onde as pessoas estavam reunidos, ao lado de Haru. Ele cutucou com o cotovelo o rapaz e perguntou, cochichando:

- Essa ai que é a tal Suki que o Sokka não parava de falar?

O garoto da faixa na testa respondeu, dando os ombros:

- Não sei Zuko, eu não a conheço.

Já estava ameaçando amanhecer, quando todos foram dormir novamente. Suki ainda estava acordada, aproveitando a brisa da madrugada assoprando seu rosto. A doce liberdade era algo que deveria ser aproveitado a cada instante. Sokka se aproximou dela e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela. Ele disse, com os braços em volta dela, como um abraço carinhoso, estando o corpo ao lado dela:

- Vamos dormir amanhã tenho tanta coisa a perguntar, tanta coisa a dizer. Amanhã será dia de festa, e quero estar com você a cada instante.

Suki sorriu com muita doçura e falou, com o rosto próximo ao dele:

- Já vou meu guerreiro. Deixe-me curtir um pouco mais da liberdade antes de dormir.

Sokka concordou com a cabeça e então se retirou, dando um beijo na bochecha da garota. Ela ficou mais alguns minutos e então foi para o seu quarto. Porem, no meio do caminho, Toph estava de pé, de braços cruzados, esperando pela guerreira.

- Ah, você não vai dormir Toph? – perguntou Suki, tendo os cabelos assoprados pelo vento que vinha da sua costa.

Toph, deu um guspe de lado, e então respondeu, com a franja de seu cabelo balançando do a brisa que lhe batia de frente:

- Pode parecer que eu a aceitei tranqüilamente ao lado de Sokka. Posso dizer que estou feliz que você esteja livre, mas tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa. Não desisti do Sokka. Como nós aprendemos com o reino da terra, nunca devemos desistir de lutar pelos seus objetivos.

A guerreira colocou a mão sobre o ombro no ombro da cega, e então respondeu com o tom de voz desafiadora e confiante, mas em contraste, tinha os olhos cheios de compaixão:

- Como uma guerreira que sou, sei bem o que você quer dizer com isso. E será um prazer lutar com você. Sou uma sobrevivente e uma guerreira Kyoshi. Não tenho medo de lhe enfrentar.

Elas se encararam, vendo os cabelos balançando ao vento. Por fim elas sorriram e uma do lado da outra caminharam na direção de seus respectivos quartos.

FIM


End file.
